Don't mess with me
by JessicaCloudMalfoy
Summary: Its purely physical, nothing else. Really, you expect me to like that jerk?
1. Chapter 1: Requirements

Scorpius Malfoy.

The name rolled off her tongue like a string Zonko's chocolate pearls, the sweet scent tingling on her taste buds.

Rose Weasley breathed and tapped twice on the door of the room of requirement twice. She'd frequented this place nowadays, mostly on every Friday and Saturday.

She entered. The room was dark. Closing the doors behind her back, she walked further into the room.

A pair of strong arms embraced her from behind. She sighed contentedly, and put her hands on the arms. A warm breath swept down her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"Malfoy." She whispered, and turned to face him.

A mischievous grin played on his lips. "Missed me, Weasley?"

Rose snorted. "Not a chance."

He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her close. "I missed you." He muttered.

Rose shuddered. This guy had the ability to send thrills all down her body just by talking to her.

"Can you just shut up and get started?" Rose was already tugging on Scorpius's green and silver tie.

Scorpius smiled huskily. "Impatient, are we, love? You know Albus would curse my balls off if he knows I'd refused to do his charms homework for him so I could mess around with his baby cousin."

Rose poked out her tongue out at him, only to let out a small gasp of content and surprise when his lips caught hold of her tongue, and his teeth nibbled on her lip.

"Scorpius," her voice automatically turning into a purr.

He put his finger on her lips. "Shhhhh." He whispered, and grinned at her before pulling her on to the bed.

"You know, I think I'm kindda addicted to you, Rose." Scorpius said as he undid the buttons of her shirt. Slowly, he took off her tie, and kissed her just on top of her heart. His tongue tingled her skin as he burned a trail of fiery kisses down her, before poking his tongue in her belly button. Rose gasped, and tangled her fingers in his mass of platinum colored hair.

He tugged her skirt off, and kissed her on the soft skin on her inner thigh, moving upwards before sliding a finger in the waistband of her underwear.

"Nice choice," he smirked when he saw that her underwear was green and black lace. "So you finally decided to admit that you're sleeping with a Slytherin."

"No, but I thought you'd like it." Rose blushed.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and lifted his head off her thigh. "Since when did you consider my opinion about anything?"

Rose shrugged. "Since I discovered you're way better in bed when you're happy."

Scorpius laughed and tugged her underwear off. Rose groaned impatiently when she realized that he was still fully dressed. He knelt above her while he took off his tie. Rose couldn't help but pout. Even though he knows that it drover him crazy when she pouted.

She sat up and started to undress him, only to be pushed back on to the bed. "Remember I do whatever I want in bed, Weasley." Scorpius heaved into her ear, clearly enjoying the look of fury on her face.

"Then hurry up." Rose continued to pout. "Or I won't listen to you"

Scorpius hurriedly took off his shirt and pants. Only last week he'd persuaded Rose to give him oral – that woman was truly wicked with her tongue – he couldn't afford to lose it again.

Rose had probably seen his washboard abs a thousand times, but it still enticed her to trail a finger across them when she did. She sighed when he lowered himself so that he was pressed tightly against her. He kissed her behind her ear, and gazed into her blue eyes.

There was something in those gray eyes which Rose had seen for so many times. She could still remember the first time, a few weeks ago, when they had been on prefect patrol and they tripped on the dummy staircase on the second floor and he fell on her, before he snapped and kissed her.

"What are you thinking of?" Scorpius asked gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

"The first time we… uhm, did this. You know." Rose blushed again.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, before kissing her. "You've improved from then, you know." He chuckled.

Rose blushed again. He loved it when she blushed. It made her look like her name.

He finally decided that she could wait no longer, and pulled down his boxers. She grinned when he saw that he was erect. He was, every time, he was.

He pushed himself into her, only the tip of his cock. She groaned, a small layer of sweat forming on her forehead. He wiped them off and whispered into her ear, "Tell me that you love me."

Rose thought about it. Love? No way. For this bastard, this jerk, this.. this, this…. Fuck buddy.

"No I don't." Rose said.

"Good! Or I'd be worried you aren't Rose." Scorpius pursed his lips. No, he did not love her. It was purely lust that drove him to this. But he loved to torture her with his little jokes, mainly about her affection for him. He knew it only made her want him more.

"I know you love me, don't deny it." Rose laughed.

Scorpius cursed. "Bad girl." He solely slid himself out of her, only to receive her hasty pleadings.

"Apologize, Weasley." Scorpius smirked.

Rose pouted. "" He grinned and plunged into her when she was still apologizing. Her sorries were quickly turned into a scream.

"SCORPIUSSS." She screamed his name as he plunged into her again. She could almost taste his cock as he plunged himself deep within her folds.

As he drove himself deeper, Rose dug her fingernails in his back. He moaned as he reached climax, and Rose screamed his name again. They fell back into the pillows after the climax had ended.

Panting heavily in her hair, Scorpius said, "I swear, one day you're gonna fuck the sense out of me."

"Not before you do to me." Rose said sleepily.

With that, Scorpius muttered, "Accio Blanket!"

A blanket fell over the two of them. Scorpius pulled her close and held her hands. He fell asleep with him still inside her, before kissing her on the content smile playing on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2: I didn't mean that

Scorpius Malfoy woke up to find a redhead girl curled in his embrace. He stroked the red curls gently before saying, "Wake up, sleepy head."

Rose opened one eyelid and sighed. "Its Saturday, Malfoy."

Scorpius grinned. "But I'm hungry."

Rose sighed, exasperated. "I'm not your mother…" However, she still pulled herself up, only to find herself being connected – literally – to Malfoy.

She hastily pulled him out of herself before putting her clothes on.

"OUCH woman that HURTS!" Scorpius said, annoyed. Rose stuck out her tongue. "Who told you to get hungry?"

"I didn't say hungry for what." Scorpius grinned wickedly.

Rose gave him a look of utter belief. "Well, I, for one, am very hungry, for FOOD, and so, I, now, shall leave."

Scorpius threw a pillow at her. Rose ignored it and pulled on her sweater. After a second thought, she changed to Scorpius's sweater instead. Winking at him, she closed the door behind her.

Scorpius had to laugh. "HEY, you didn't even say please!"

Rose poked her head back in again, only to stick out her tongue.

"ALBUS!" Rose yelled from across the table. Albus Severus Potter had finally given up on attempting to change Scorpius' pumpkin juice into Veritaserum.

"What?" Albus said, irritated. Just the time of the day for his baby cousin to call him, when he is trying to figure out why his best friend Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't tell him where did he get those hickies on his neck. Of course, he was SO NOT PISSED OFF about the red nail marks on his back.

No, he was NOT JEALOUS. SO NOT JEALOUS.

"As if." Scorpius snorted when Al told him that.

Little did Al know that the reason why wouldn't Scorpius tell him that was because he'd probably curse his balls off if he knew that the cause of Scorpius' satisfied grin was all accredited to his baby cousin.

And his baby cousin just came strolling over. He thought that something had flashed in Malfoy's eyes but he didn't take much notice. Rose, of course, knew it was that look of lust and affection that made her succumb to this guy every night.

"You promised you would buy me chocolate frogs when you go to Hogsmeade this weekend. REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE!" She hollered.

"I'll buy them. How much?" Scorpius cut in. He really just wanted to spend more time with her. "Or you wanna go with me?"

Albus eyed the two of them suspiciously. "What's going on with you two? Since when did you guys become such, uhm, well acquainted with each other?"

Scorpius choked. "Her? C'mon man, I wouldn't ever touch your baby coun. I mean, look at her. She's practically under developed." _Which is bloody not true. _

Rose squinted at Scorpius until her eyes were slits. _You're gonna pay for this tonight, Malfoy. _

Malfoy cocked his head to one side. _Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Rape me? _

"Okay, can you guys stop eye fucking each other and Scorp, could you be the babysitter and bring my cousin to Hogsmeade later so she won't continue bugging me?"

Once Albus left, Rose sat next to Scorpius. He put his hand on her thigh, and tickled her. "You know that's not true." He said out of the corner of his mouth, since he was fully aware that they were under the presence of the whole school.

"Whatever. That's twenty chocolate frogs from you, Malfoy." Rose tried not to react from the pleasure is hand was giving her. Tried. Scorpius saw this and chuckled.

"So where do you want to go? Obviously we cant go to some hotel cause I just heard from Albus that he was going to meet that Katy girl again. What if we bump into him? I mean, seriously! Oh you wanna go to Honeydukes? Oh and would you please help me get something for my little sister's birthday?" Scorpius rattled on.

Rose rolled her eyes. Fine, although it was a known fact that they were friends, it was ALSO known to the public that they couldn't help but fight everytime they saw each other. Of course, they did not know that they were MORE than friends now. However, this relationship only caused more fighting.

"Can you shut up and we could all go to The Three Broonsticks so we could get a butterbear? Its bloody cold you know." She said.

Scorpius gave her his best puppy dog look. "Am I not making you hot? Awwww Rosie I'm sooooo hurt!"

Rose stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Seriously? No."

Scorpius stared at her seductively. "Oh you're gonna understand what "hot" means tonight. Promise."

She only grunted before pulling him inside The Three Broomsticks.


	3. Chapter 3: The nice jerk

**Okay I know this fanfic may be really really bad cause its really my first time writing fanfic but haha whatever, just R&R hope you like it!**

**-Jess**

Rose pursed her lips in disapproval when Scorpius ordered a Firewhiskey. "You know," she pointed out. "You really should set a good example for the younger students, being a prefect and all."

"Don't tell me you don't drink this stuff. Now that you talk about it, though, I should be setting a better example. It just might lift my chances up of becoming head boy next year."

"And since when did you even care about being head boy?" Rose asked. Okay, he did care, but not to the extent of having to give up on FIREWHISKEY just to become head boy.

"How do you beat me in every subject when you're so dumb, Weasley?" Scorpius sighed and turned to face her. "The head boy and head girl share a dorm. Like, we get to use the same common room and all that. Isn't it easier for me to take off your clothes in the comfort of my own room instead of having to climb up the stupid moving staircases and go to the room of requirement?"

"Ohhhhhhh…." Rose said. Then she broke into a grin. "That's only possible if I don't kill you by the end of the year."

Scorpius glared at her from the side of his eyes.

He drowned all of his firewhiskey in one gulp, a feat that Rose knew she could never achieve without vomiting, or getting drunk and kiss someone. Someone like the platinum blonde hottie sitting right in front of her. She had to admit he really look hot in his preppie sweater set, with his hair sticking up in all the right places, and even hotter when she remembered those washboard abs beneath those…

Merlin, what am I thinking? Rose smacked her head. She felt like she was some hopeless girl like Violet Finnigan when she thought about Scorpius' six packs beneath all those layers of clothing that she just wanted to fist her hand in and tear off.

"What are you thinking of, love?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. Rose cringed when he called her love. Not only because it made them sound like sappy couples instead of fuck buddies, it also sent chills down her spine.

"Thinking about how good Tyler Wood would look without his Quidditch jersey." Rose replied. Scorpius choked on the last dregs of firewhiskey and muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Rose said sharply.

Scorpius rolled his gray eyes and didn't answer.

Staring at this guy was too much for her. Rose decided. She stuck her hand in the air and ordered a firewhiskey, ignoring Scorpius's surprised look as she drank the thing in one gulp before paying and pulling him out of the Three Broomsticks towards Honeydukes.

Scorpius seemed to be very generous when buying gifts for girls, even if the girl was his frenemy slash fuck buddy.

Rose was peeling off the cover of her chocolate frog. "ARRRRGHHHH ANOTHER ONE OF MY DAD CAN THEY STOP MAKING THESE ALREADY"

The jovial face of Ronald Weasley beamed at his daughter. Scorpius chuckled as he observed her outburst. Over the past few weeks, he'd discovered that other than being very well skilled in bed, Rose Weasley had a very short temper.

And he knew just the best way to clam her down.

"The Shrieking Shack should be empty now, eh?" Scorpius whispered in her ear, her warm breath sweeping over her cheeks, leaving them tingling.

"Uhm, yeah. Why?" Rose asked, twirling her curls nervously. "Oh you don't think…"

"C'mon, you know its not haunted," Scorpius grinned. "And even if it is, I'd protect you from the big bad ghosts." Although they both knew it was once "haunted" by Teddy Lupin's father, Remus, and then by Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the war.

"Nooooo, that's not what I mean." Rose blushed at the thought of Malfoy _protecting _her from anything. "I mean, what if we get caught?"

"What's life without a little risk?" Scorpius said, his voice turning into a purr.

Reluctantly, or not so reluctantly, Rose let him take her hand and lead her to the Shrieking Shack.

"Whoah look there's a bed!" Scorpius smiled at Rose, who was leaning against a wall looking like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry or hex him.

"Hey sunshine! Don't always give me that sexy little pout! You look cuter when you're smiling." Scorpius said, and took out a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate. He bit off a piece and kissed Rose, sending the chocolate into her mouth. She moaned a little, nearly driving Scorpius over the edge.

Rose's hands entwined themselves around Scorpius' neck, drawing him closer. He fingered her curls. "You should get a haircut. You know, cut it real short."

"And why is that?" Rose asked, breaking from the kiss slightly. She could still taste Scorpius' scent of chocolate in the back of her mouth. He always tasted like chocolate.

"Just thinking. Oh you know you could come to the Manor and I could bring you to Muggle London over the Christmas holidays. Then you could also get that tattoo you'd always wanted." He said, kissing the soft skin behind her ears.

"You know my parents would never let me." Rose said, as if it was obvious.

Scorpius poked her head with his finger. "Silly, Albus spends the first few days of the holidays at the Manor. You could just tag along."

Seemed like an option.

Rose widened her eyes. Yeah, that seemed like an option. But she knew she couldn't keep her hands to herself when this stupid jerk was around. He'd really expect her to behave like a good girl in his _house_? Worse, she would have to, since Al may be next door and might come bursting in any moment.

But like Scorpius said, what's life without a little risk?

Rose kissed Scorpius. He'd taken that as a yes and smirked. Which that meant he get to spend another extra week with Rose.

"Awww babe I know you just can't stay away from me." Scorpius said, pushing her against the wall so that their bodies were pressed tightly against each other's.

Rose wanted to say "You wish." But it was true. She couldn't spend so long away from him. Not when he could kiss her with such an intensity that made her melt from the inside…

Scorpius buried his head in her shoulder, and pulled off her sweater. His sweater, in fact. The one which she had stolen from him this morning.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Scorpius started to unbutton her shirt.

This was another thing that Rose discovered since they started shagging. Malfoy could be a jerk, but a nice jerk. Sometimes.

"I don't know," She said, moaning as Scorpius pressed his lips to her breast. "Anything."

Scorpius furrowed his brows. He hated it when women said _anything. _Cause when they did, they usually meant _something. _And not just _any something._

Rose seemed to read his thoughts. "You really think," she paused. "That I could concentrate on _Christmas presents _when you're like, 3 centimeters away from me?"

Good point.

His lips grazed her neck, the tip of his tongue tasting her strawberry and mint scent.

"You know you taste like strawberry and mint?" he breathed into her ear. _Merlin, even his voice turns me on,_ Rose thought.

"Uhm, yeah, and you taste like chocolate. And smell like, uh, vanilla and cinnamon." Rose felt colour rush to her cheeks.

"Oh really?" Scorpius took a whiff of Rose's neck. "You smell like lemon and roses."

Rose blushed again. Damn it, spend another day with this guy she'd be the same colour as her name.

"That's supposed to be good?" She felt her cheeks burn as Scorpius took off his black leather jacket.

Scorpius fixed her with his gray eyes. "Wonderful." He said finally, before gently putting her hands on his chest. Rose felt herself clumsily unbuttoning Scorpius' shirt. Shit, shit, shit, what the bloody hell was she doing? Having sex in the Shrieking Shack? It's dangerous, irresponsible…

At the same time, making it all the more exhilarating.

"Oh, by the way, could you borrow me your Magical History notes? I slept through the whole class yesterday. I mean, I was _obviously_ preoccupied with something the previous night," Scorpius said casually. "Oh, and that something was 'shagging Rose Weasley'."

_What? He could talk about Magical History when he's tearing my clothes off? _Rose could only stare at him with disbelief, and stopped unbuttoning his shirt for a moment. He frowned and took her in his and placed them on his six packs abs, making Rose blush even more.

Rose put her hands in the back pockets of his jeans after she's pulled off his shirt. Rose leaned in and sniffed his neck. Merlin, he smelt good. Like, more than good. Way more than good. _Why does he have to smell so good? Why? Why? WHY?_

Scorpius traced a fingertip along her waistline, and knelt on one knee in front of her to kiss the path where his finger had just caressed her, making her go crazy with lust. She could feel her panties getting wet, and her pussy was tingling with need. "Please," she panted heavily, "Just… Just do it."

His tongue travelled over the thin silky material of her panties, and he nibbled the skin just outside her panties. Rose let out a small moan and tangled her fingers in Scorpius' hair.

Scorpius slowly pulled down her panties, and made Rose gasp when he kissed her pussy softly. He stuck his tongue inside her, licking her sweet juices. Rose smiled to herself. The first time she'd ever gotten oral, and it was great.

Scorpius gripped her thighs and felt them tremble under his touch. He licked her pussy, as she screamed out his name.

When he was satisfied, he stood up, wiped her fluids from his lips, and licked his finger. Rose watched him through half closed lids as she felt herself turn wet again.

Rose couldn't stop herself this time. She pulled down his jeans. She was pleased when she saw that he was erect.

"You just can't stop yourself whenever I come near, right, Malfoy?" Rose said triumphantly.

"Neither could you," Scorpius replied, drawing circles with his fingertip on her pussy. "I mean, look at you, you're all wet…"His voice dipped into a seductive whisper, and Rose pursed her lips slightly and let out a gust of warm breath.

Rose fingered his boxers and finally tugged them down. Malfoy pressed himself so close to Rose she thought she could suffocate if he pressed closer. Sliding his cock along the opening of the pussy, he suck at her soft skin on her kneck until a love bite surfaced. He lifted up her chin mockingly, mischievious fire dancing in his eyes. She pouted and stood up on tip toe to kiss him.

"Scorpius," she purred, "Could you please just I don't know stop fucking messing with my head and for Melin's sake just do it?"

Scorpius smiled at her pout and shushed her. "You know I like to torture you, love." He slowly pushed his cock inside her a little, enjoying the tortured look on her face.

"Scorpius," she panted. "Oh Merlin… Damn it, Malfoy…"

Scorpius chukled and held her shoulders, so that when he pushed into her, she wouldn't knock her head against the wall.

With a groan, Scorpius plunged into her, driving her hips back into the wall, and Rose tightened her grip around his neck, and bit his shoulder lightly. He moved his hips back and forth, in rhythm of Rose's panting.

"Fa – aaster," Rose panted, digging her fingernails deeper into his back.

Scorpius roared as he pumped in, and Rose's knees quivered. She felt herself reach climax and sccreamed out his name. Her knees gave way, and felt herself fall. Scorpius caught her by and clutched on to her thigh, lifting her up and held her legs so that they were entwined around his waist.

Still panting, Rose huggd Scorpius' neck and kissed his neck. Scorpius wiped the sweat on her face and kissed her forehead.

"You liked that?" Scorpius grinned at her. Rose whimpered as he drew his cock from inside her.

"Yeah," she said, "Especially, the uhm, the… the.." Rose stopped mid sentence and blushed.

"The oral, you mean." Scorpius teased her, drawing little circles on the back of her arm.

Rose muttered something that strangely sounded like _I know…_

"What was that?" Scorpius arched one eyebrow.

Rose shook her head and started to wear her clothes. Scorpius chuckled before pulling on his jeans.

"So what's next? Where you wanna go?" Scorpius said once Rose finished with her clothes.

Rose cringed. Whenever he talked like that, he sounded like a freaking boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4: Blonde highlights

Sorry for not updating! really busy with school and stuff. ARGH.

The weekend flew by, with Rose spending most of her time on her potions essay and shagging Scorpius. Monday arrived, and she groaned when she checked her timetable. All her lessons were with Malfoy. She liked spending time with him, but only when he was naked or tearing of her clothes. The other times, especially during lessons, she'd much rather him to stay away.

Since they might end up poisoning each other, transfiguring each other's ties into foul – smelling fish, or setting Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts on each other.

The massive shadow of Hagrid loomed over the students as they gathered under the hut.

Rose stood beside Scorpius, who was, unfortunately her partner for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had introduced a new breed of his Skrewts – He hadn't even started naming them, but Rose thought that "Ugly Red Nose Skrewts" would be a very appropriate name.

"Uh, you sure they're safe, Hagrid?" Rose asked nervously, and subconsciously inched towards Scorpius. Scorpius widened his eyes in surprise but quickly regained his composure. Even though he had difficulty breathing when Rose was pressed against his arm and was actually clutching on to his robes for protection against the Skrewts, which were now blowing fire balls out of their noses.

"Sure, sure, 'Oseie. See, 'ere 'armless!" Hagrid tickled the Skrewt, when suddenly it poked his finger with it's long sharp nose. "Ouch! Tha's not ver' 'ice, now!"

Rose sighed. One thing that hasn't changed about Hagrid after the war was his love for cross breeding magical creatures. That and his waist line, haven't changed.

Scorpius tugged nervously at his tie, and said, "Weasley, aren't you standing abit too close?"

Rose blushed and jumped away from him. Scorpius grinned cheekily and pulled her towards him. While Rose glared at him questioningly, he explained, "I thought Al would kill me if you were harmed by the Skrewts while under my care."

Rose giggled and hid behind Scorpius' robes. Scorpius steadied his breathing as he felt Rose's hand pressing against his back.

"Pssst," Rose whispered nervously. Scorpius turned to face her and couldn't help but laugh. She looked as of she was just attacked by a banshee. "Malfoy, could you uh, like, stand abit further from the, uh, the Skrewts?"

Scorpius sighed and stood a little further. The girl had a _bloody phobia _of the Skrewts ever since it bit her on her finger. _Seriously. Merlin._

Scorpius instinctively drew a protective arm around Rose. Rose giggled and snuggled closer to him. He looked down as she stuck out a tongue at him. _She's really like a kid,_ he thought.

"OH MERLIN." Rose yelled when Hagrid told them that they would be feeding the Skrewts today. Albus looked towards her direction and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his baby cousin was under the care of his best friend, who, at this point, was looking very uncomfortable with Rose clutching his robes. They might not be on the best of terms, but atleast it was safer than having Rose face the Skrewts herself.

And only if he knew. Hmmm.

The Skrewts were let out, and a particularly big and ugly looking one was assigned to Scorpius and Rose. Rose whimpered, and dug her nails into Scorpius' arm.

Scorpius grimaced but said nothing. Albus looked at him and gave him a _thanks-bro-you'd-just-have-to-endure-her-for-two-hours _look, and Scorpius gave him the _bloody-hell-we're-partners-in-all-the-classes _look and Albus returned the _then-good-luck-bro_ look.

As the Skrewt drew near, it blew a fire ball out of its nose and burnt Rose's hand, which was feeding it with wood lice. "Ouch damn it damn it damn it damn it." Rose stuck out her tongue and groaned.

Scorpius started to sweat. If Albus saw that he didn't take good care of Rose, he'd be dead meat. He pulled her into Hagrid's hut and went out to ask Hagrid where had he had put the Cure for Boils.

"O'er 'ere, in the 'ut, Scorp. What 'appened?" Hagrid looked at Scorpius through his mane of hair and said, concerned.

"Rose. The Skrewt gave her a burn." Scorpius said darkly.

Hagrid roared with laughter and slapped Scorpius on his back, nearly making him topple over. "They're 'armless, ye know."

Scorpius made a face and walked back towards the hut, where Rose was sitting, sucking on her thumb. He got the small vial of potion and rubbed it on Rose's hand.

"Couldn't you take care of yourself?" Scorpius sighed as he massaged her hand. "You can't depend on Albus or James or Fred forever you know."

Rose grinned cheekily and said, "I still have you, right?"

Scorpius stopped massaging her hand for a moment and put her hand on his cheek, kissing her fingertips slightly.

"You know we can't go on forever." He said gently.

Rose looked down and said, "I know, but we could still stay together for as long as we could."

Scorpius smiled at her and planted a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Yeah," He whispered, "As long as you don't poison me later during potions."

Rose laughed. "Of course I will."

Scorpius smirked at her and poked her ribs. She pouted and pinched Scorpius' cheeks, and he grimaced.

"C'mon, we have to go before Al thinks I'm raping you." Scorpius pulled her up, and led her towards the door, with Rose blushing madly behind him.

"AMORTENTIA," Professor Horace Slughorn boomed, and paused for dramatic effect. "Doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

A gaggle of girls drew nearer towards the cauldron that contained the potion. Some of them batted their lashes at Scorpius. It was more than obvious that they wanted to slip some in his pumpkin juice later during dinner.

Scorpius looked at the portion, with an eyebrow raised.

Slughorn continued, "And, of course…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the girls chorused, "It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive."

"What do you smell in it, Rose?" Scorpius whipered in her ear, and smirked when he saw that a bright peachy colour had surfaced on her cheeks.

"Do you have to know?" She glared at him.

Scorpius nodded seriously.

"I'll tell you later. In the Room of Requirement."

_Oh sweet merlin._ It was Scorpius' turn to blush. The thought of her creamy white skin, her sweet smelling hair…

"What do you smell, Malfoy?" Rose asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later, when you tell me." He replied, chuckling at the way she pouted.

With a flourish of his wand, Slughorn produced the instructions of brewing the potion. Rose stood in front of her cauldron, and hummed as she cut the peppermint slices, until a sharp pain hit her hand, where it was burnt by the Skrewt. Scorpius saw this, sighed, and used his silver dagger to push his peppermint to Rose.

"Thanks, jerk." Rose said, although she was smiling.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and returned to his potion.

Half an hour later, Rose's and Scorpius' potion both had the mother of pearl sheen it was supposed to have.

"Very good, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy! You two, talented, eh? Ever thought of joining the Slug Club?"

Rose and Scorpius shot a look at each other. "Uh, I'll think about it, Professor." Scorpius said, and Rose nodded.

Slughorn moved on to Albus, who was working just beside them.

"Good try, Mr. Potter. However, I must say, you need a lot of work to catch up with your father." Slughorn nodded appreciatively and moved on to the other students.

Albus snorted and muttered a thanks to Scorpius, who had been whispering instuctions to him out of the corner of his lips.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered. "What's the next period?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Transfig."

Rose grinned. That's the most awesome period of them all. _Wait till Malfoy sees. _

But before that, there was lunch.

"SO." Fred said as Rose sat down. "How are you, and Malfoy doing?"

Rose nearly spill her pumpkin juice. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT." She screamed. Does that mean… Her cousins knew about Malfoy being her… fuck buddy?

"Well, you two seem to spend a lot of time together nowadays… and you seem to be getting along with him pretty well now… I mean you didn't even try to poison him just now during potions, according to Al…"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO!" Rose yelled. "THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I AM GOING OUT WITH THAT JERK."

Scorpius heard her from the Slytherin table and winked at Fred. So like her to turn red and defiant when something like this happened.

Albus slapped Scorpius on the back and said, "You think I went a bit too far trying to get her this time?" Scorpius shook his head. Only if Al knew that what he had suggested as a joke on Rose had been real…

Fred and James looked at Rose lazily. "Awww Rosie, you know your dad would never approve…"

Then it dawned on Rose that they'd been teasing her. "Oh yeah, how did you know? I'll talk to my dad, don't worry. Give us your blessings, okay?" she said sweetly.

Fred stared at her incredulously while Scorpius and Albus slapped each other. "Smart ass." James muttered to Rose before returning to his lunch.

"This lesson," Professor McGonnagal said, "We will be learning how to transfigure your hair color."

With a flourish of her wand, McGonnagal turned her hair _green._

_Ew. _Rose thought. _It made her look like a fish._

Scorpius had silently pulled her knee high socks a few inches down and was now drawing tiny circles on the back of her knees. Rose felt her skin tingle under his touch. Her lips formed a perfect little "O" as his hand travelled up her thigh –

"Ouch," Scorpius yelped as Rose slapped his hand. "What was that for?"

"I can't concentrate." Rose whispered. "Now could we practice?"

Scorpius smirked at the thought of Rose not being able to concentrate because of him.

"And do you have any idea why Fred and Jame suddenly thought it would be funny to think of us going out?" Rose whispered angrily, darting her eyes to Albus.

He shrugged. "Maybe 'cause I'm too sexy."

Scorpius waved his wand lazily at Rose's hair, and blonde highlights appeared in her bangs. Not just any blonde, but _platinum blonde, the same shade as his._

Rose poked out her tongue at the strands of blonde hair in her fringe.

"Ohhkayyyyy," she said, "Not awesome, but passable."

She flicked her wand and watched in delight as a strand of red hair appeared in Scorpius' fringe.

"What on earth, woman." He sighed. "Seriously?"

Rose grinned and with another flick of her wand, turned his hair back to its original blonde.

"Promise me, Weasley, keep your hair like that." Scorpius said huskily as he fingered her hair.

Rose blushed and slapped his hand, fully aware that Albus was watching them out of the corner of his eye. Scorpius lazily pulled on her hair, and Albus sighed in relief when he saw they were fighting again. Not flirting.

Only if he knew. Harrumph.

After transfig, Scorpius pulled Rose into a broom cupboard.

"I have Quidditch practice today. You gonna wait for me?" he played with her hair and gazed into his eyes, smoldering her senses.

How could she say no?

"Can I watch you play?" Rose said. "I can pretend to go with Al."

Scorpius shook his head and grinned at her. "Nah, you'd probably share all our tactics with the Gryffindor team."

Rose snorted. She hated the fact that she was a chaser, just like Scorpius. It meant that she couldn't watch him during practices (Actually, to see his 6 pack abs under his Quidditch jersey), or he would say that she was actually spying on them for the Gryffindor team.

She pouted a little while he kissed her on the forehead. "Don't get into any trouble, don't kill yourself, and don't snog whatshisname Tyler Wood when I'm away. _I know you have a crush on him."_

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped out of the broom cupboard.

She went to the library to get a book for her charms homework. She pulled out the book, only to see the face of Tyler Wood through the space in the shelf.

"Hey Rose," Tyler said. "I was thinking. You wanna go out? Like, this weekend, Hogsmeade?" He ran a hand through his hair.

Now, if it was a month ago, before she started shagging Scorpius, she would have gladly said yes. But now, now that she'd known what she _really _wanted, she didn't have the least bit of intention of saying yes. Also, she'd have some work to catch up. In the Shrieking Shack.

"Oh Tyler… you know I would love to… but I already have something really interesting on my mind… I need to finish a History of Magic assignment, you see. You know that's really interesting, don't you?" Rose giggled as Tyler widened his eyes. She had to teach this arrogant bastard a lesson.

"Well, then, bye Tyler, see you around!" she said cheerily before moving away with her book, swishing her hips a little.

When she arrived at the Hall, none of her cousins were around. James was probably off somewhere shagging his new girlfriend, Violet Brown, while Fred was in his room, studying for his N.E.W.T.S.

Rose finished her dinner and thought of Scorpius. Who would have come back, all starving and cold and tired and sexy and…

Wait. What the _fuck_ is she thinking of?

But anyways, she'd thought that, being a kind and helpful soul, she'd better bring dinner for that jerk in case he died of hunger or something. Because if he did, she couldn't shag him or snog him.

In the Room of Requirement, Rose put Scorpius' food on the bedside table and started on her potions essay on the properties of moonstone. She was on 6th inch when the door opened, and Scorpius walked in…

Wearing his Slytherin Quidditch jersey and looking just downright badass and _freaking sexy._

And when he swooped down and gave Rose a kiss on her cheeks, she felt like dying of happiness.

"Hey," Scorpius said huskily. "So you're still alive, eh?" Rose nodded. He chuckled and his eyes brightened up when he saw that there was food. "Oh my gosh, food! Damn, I'm starving."

Rose smiled as Scorpius wolfed down the food in a few minutes.

"So why did you think of bringing me food? I thought it was your ultimate goal to starve me to death?" Scorpius said, his mouth fool of chips. Only that it made him sound like, "So aye dee you fink of fringing me ood? I fout it vwas your awltimate gawl to starf me to deaf?"

"Cause I von't veee able to shag you if you die." Rose said sarcastically, mimicking Scorpius' voice. "And keep your mouth closed unless you want to choke to death."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and finished off his food. He gave Rose a quick peck before saying, "I'm taking a shower. Unless you wanna join me?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

Scorpius shrugged and saw a bathroom door appear in the wall. He grinned. Awesome Room of Requirements.

Scorpius took off his Quidditch jersey, and got one of the fluffy white towels on the edge of the pool sized bath. He turned on all the taps in the bath tub and watched in amusement as a blue potion poured out of one of the tap and filled the room with bubbles.

Scorpius sat down on the ledge in the tub and relaxed his tense muscles. He frowned when he thought of Rose, waiting for him, and _studying._ He found himself actually addicted to her. Addiction or attraction, he wasn't sure. Maybe one day they'll work something out. Maybe not. Maybe they could get _married._ No shit that's not a damned option. Ridiculous. But she's just _so _good. In bed, in everything. His dad once said that beautiful, smart women were always good wives. Well, Rose was beautiful, and certainly smart. And the way she smiled. Oh Merlin, her damned smile. It's just so beautiful, so innocent, making her look like a virgin. Well, he was the one who de-virginized her so he can't blame anyone.

He was thinking about her when the door open and she walked in. Red hair tied up, and still wearing her uniform. Scorpius felt an erection coming up. Damn it damn it damn it. Just the sight of her turned him on.

She sat on the edge of the tub, so that only her legs were hanging in the water. Her legs were at his sides and his head between her thighs. Scorpius grinned and put his hand on her leg.

"So you came?" Scorpius said, leaning against her thigh.

Rose snorted and massaged his stiff shoulders. She felt him relax and smile contentedly.

Scorpius suddenly pulled her down into the water. Rose giggled and screamed as Scorpius tickled her side.

"I'm in my uniform!" Rose pouted, but she was laughing.

Scorpius silenced her with a kiss. He tugged on her tongue. When he paused to catch his breath, she moaned in protest and kissed him again, this time more demandingly. His eyes turned a deeper shade of gray as she pulled closer to him. Her legs straddled his hips when he growled.

"Rose…" He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're not wearing panties…"

She smiled and hugged him. "You don't like?"

He groaned in response and nibbled her ear. "Bitch." He muttered. She kissed him and pressed herself closer to his body.

"Rose…" He moaned. "You have to do this, don't you?"

Rose stared at him. "Do what?"

Scorpius frowned. "You know. Everytime you come near me… I just cant keep myself from… I don't know… It's like, I _need _you."

"So?" Rose asked. "Its not like I don't let you… you know."

Scorpius shook his head. "Not that way. Rose... I think… I think I'm addicted to you."

Rose snorted. "I've realized that long ago."

Scorpius nodded vaguely. But he wasn't looking into her eyes. If only she'd know what he felt for her. It couldn't be love. Hell no. He didn't even feel the least bit attracted to her. Not that way, atleast. But her did feel an urge to take care of her… Like how he wanted to make sure she was safe. Although it had been Al's orders to take care of her for him, he now did it more willingly, by his own will… And that he wanted her to be his… _Only _his.

If she could understand. Damn it.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and pulled him close. His breathing turned heavy as he felt her nipples harden against his chest. Darn, she's not wearing a bra.

Scorpius slid a finger into her pussy, and grinned when she whimpered and her muscles tense. She purred and pressed closer, and her hands tugged on Scorpius' hair.

"Scorpius…" she whispered. His finger slid across the most sensitive spot in her, and she moaned. "Deeper, deeper, deeeeper…" Her eyes rolled back into her head as his other hand gripped her hips.

He'd unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt, so that her breasts were exposed. He cupped them in his hand and used his thumb to draw circles on them.

She could almost feel his finger in the back of her throat. She felt her body curl up as he inserted another finger into her. The walls of her pussy gripped him, wanting him deeper inside. His thumb started to draw tiny circles on her clit. His kiss left hickies on her neck and shoulders. Although they were in the water, he could still feel her slick pussy wetting up.

"Scorpius…" She moaned.

He looked down into her eyes and kissed her on the neck, almost tenderly.

_Almost._ He still left a hicky.

"Can I… can I spend the Christmas holidays with you?" Rose said. "I mean… the entire holiday?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Your parents won't kill you?"

Rose shook her head. "My parents just sent me an owl this morning… they'd be out with Uncle Harry this year. Fred and James are going to Romania with Uncle Charlie… Roxanne and Hugo are going to the Burrow… But Mom says that gramps have enough trouble on his mind without me and Al fighting everyday. So they thought I could tag along with Al… to the Manor. You know."

Scorpius had to restrain himself hard so he wouldn't jump up with joy or lift Rose into the air and kiss her and hug her and _oh-Merlin-she's-spending-the-hols-at-the-Manor._

OH MERLIN SHES SPENDING THE HOLIDAYS AT MY HOUSE YESYESYESYESYES.

"Uh… Is that okay? With you?" Rose asked awkwardly. She felt as if she was asking a boyfriend if she could stay the night. Argh.

Scorpius snorted. "I can't get away from you, eh, bitch?"

"No you can't." Somehow, she loved the way he called her bitch.

He took out his fingers from her pussy and stroked her clit lightly, using his palm to rub against her clit.

"Where are you gonna get a tattoo?" Scorpius smirked against her lips.

Rose didn't get him. "Muggle London?"

"No… I mean… _where?" _He ran a hand across her thigh. "You should totally have it some where only I could see it." His voice went lower, making him sound all the sexier.

Rose blushed. "On my thigh. I think." She gulped. She couldn't help but wonder how could he turn her on in such a short time. Merlin, this guy is killing her.

And the whole time, he'd been gently massaging her back. Rose thought he'd done a good job, so she decided she could reward him.

Rose took a deep breath and lowered herself into the water. She found his erect cock between his legs. She grinned and gave it a kiss before she slid it in her mouth. Rose sucked on his cock, and she could feel it getting harder. She pushed her head back and forth, until she could taste his precum. His cock burnt hot in her lips as she pushed her head forward, until the entire length of it was in her throat.

After a few seconds, she felt a strong hand pull her up.

"Damn it Malfoy what on earth was that for?" Rose said, her face turning into fuchsia.

"You could have _fucking drowned._" He said in exasperation.

Rose snorted. "I could keep my breath for, like, ten minutes. And I hadn't been under there for more than a minute."

"And how could I have known that?" Scorpius demanded. "I just probably saved your life and you're blaming me?"

Rose looked down. "…Sorry…. I just thought you didn't like it… so…"

Scorpius sighed. What the fuck is wrong with this woman? "I liked it.. Rose… but I don't want you to drown in the damn water."

Oh. So he cared. Then, uhm, well…

Before she could do anything else, he'd popped her on the edge of the pool and turned to face her. He put his hands at her sides and levered himself up. He flipped Rose so she was lying on the edge on her tummy.

Scorpius kissed her back, nibbling and sucking down her spine. He smirked when he felt her shiver against his lips. He bit her ass softly, leaving a neat set of bite marks on her left butt. She whimpered and her legs quivered.

Scorpius took her legs and pried them open. Sliding his cock along her opening, he drew tiny circles on the inside of her thighs, making her shiver.

Then, all at once, he plunged into her. Rose's back arched as he thrust in. She screamed in shock but it quickly turned into growls when he plunged himself back and forth. Her hips bounced up and down slightly. She whimpered and bit her lip.

And she came.

She felt his seeds course through her womb, and her belly pulled downwards… thank god for the invention of pills and contraceptive spells, she thought. he continued to thrust into her, and the whole time her thighs trembled and she thought she might slip into the water if not for him holder on to her, trapping her on the edge. Scorpius growled as Rose turned to face him, and ran a hand through her wet red hair.

They glared at each other for a moment until both of them said at the same time, "Bitch."

Rose laughed and Scorpius chuckled. Rose yelped as Scorpius suddenly carried her and put her gently in the water. She grumbled something that sounded like, "bitch, bitch, damn bitch" while he took of her clothes and massaged her back. Her stiff shoulders from hours of studying slowly relaxed. She moaned when he moved on to her hips, then her thigh…

Scorpius smiled when Rose laid her head against his chest. His hands slid down her body, and she pressed herself closer to him.

Rose suddenly turned to face him, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes rolled back into his head as she ground her hips against him. She pulled her fingers through his hair and rubbed her cheek against his head.

She looked up to find him pouting at her. "What?" she asked. "I just got myself cleaned up, and then you got me all sweaty again." He said, with that sexy pout playing on his lips.

Rose giggled and blushed, then whispered, "I'll take care of that."

She scrubbed his body, sighing when her hand passed his muscles. She remembered when she was in Year 4, she'd saw him come out of the showers after Quidditch practice. He had this really thin shirt on and his six packs… ohmygosh, she'd thought. He is hot. He is really, really, reallyreallyreally HOT.

So yes, basically she'd had a girlish, childish crush on him since they were kids.

Her thoughts were cut off when Scorpius lifted her up and put her on the floor, before coming out of the water himself.

Scorpius dried her hair with a fluffy white towel and let her dry his dripping body. She giggled when he put a towel over her head and rustled her hair.

Scorpius carried her to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed. Rose stifled a small yawn and said. "You tired me up."

He chuckled. Then she suddenly widened her eyes. "What did you smell in Amortentia today?"

Scorpius gazed at her before saying, "Quiddtich pitch grass, mom's cooking, and… _you."_

Rose stared at him in surprise, before saying, "I... I… New clothes, butterbear, and Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose blushed madly and buried her face in his chest. He absent mindedly pulled her closer. All though he actually wanted to kiss her and scream _yesyesyeysyesyesohmygoshYES._

Rose yawned again, and said, "I'm sure that's because I'm wonderful in bed and irresistible and sexy and…"

"Shhh," Scorpius whispered. "Get those stuff out your mind. Now go to sleep."

Rose nodded sleepily, hugged his shoulders and swung her leg on his.

Scorpius smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. He lay beside her, with her tiny body cuddled against his chest. He stroked her hair, until she fell asleep.

_You look so beautiful._ He thought to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: First person POVs

**So this is Chapter 5. And uhm I take a long time to write anything, cause theres school and assignments and stuff. But the busiest period had passed so I think I could upload faster from now haha so please please REVIEW I get FREAKING HAPPY when theres a review and I write like 1000 words. Like in half an hour HAHA**

**Oh and my friend suggested first person POVs.**

**And I guess I should listen to him. blegh._. and yes, it is a lot easier to write in first person. So thanks dude-.-**

**ANYWAYS. R&R PLEASE **

**Jess xoxo**

**Scorpius's POV**

I woke up to find her in my arms, smiling like the silly bitch she is. Is it just me, or is it that she seriously looks cute when she's asleep?

I could feel her arms tighten around me when I shifted a little. I liked the way how she slept, how she stayed close to me. Her soft red curls rubbed against my chest. I wondered if she'd listen to me and get a haircut over Christmas. Maybe I'd get a tattoo with her during the holidays. Maybe even matching ones. I should persuade her to put my name on her… maybe her back. Oh that'd be sexy. Wait what in the name of Merlin am I thinking of? She would probably kill me if I asked her to tattoo my name on her… but I should take a chance. But why would I want that anyways? Shit theres something wrong with me, I swear. I should probably check myself into St. Mungo's.

She was grinning in her sleep. I heard her mutter something and pressed closer against her.

"Scorpius," she purred in her dreams. Wait. What? Shes dreaming about me? WOW. That's kindda sweet! Awww.

Wait. I meant, uhm, EW SHE'S DREAMING OF ME? That's disgusting! That's intolerable! That's so cute!

Whatthefuck. !£$%^&!

I can't control my thoughts. Damn it. Scorpius Draco Malfoy shut the heck up. Shut up shut up shut up!

I looked down at her and stroked her cheeks. I looked at my watch on the bedside table. It was only 6.30. She should sleep more, especially when I tired her out so much the previous night.

I thought about how we first started this. It was after one of Slughorn's usual parties, and both of us had had too much Firewhiskey. Unfortunately, we were both on patrol duty that night.

At one of the trick staircases on the third floor, she slipped and giggled. She's so fucked up. Argh I'm wasted too.

And somehow, I think I must have been really wasted, and I just started kissing her. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like strawberries and firewhiskey. To my surprise, she'd kiss me back. When I pulled away for a breath, she moaned and pulled my face towards her again. Then I snapped, and the next thing I knew, I was dragging her into an old potions classroom and pulling off her panties.

The next morning when I woke up, I wasn't a virgin anymore. And neither was she.

There was this huge spot of blood on the table when I lifted her off. It struck me that I had sex with my frenemy. And de-virginised her. When she woke up, she first looked at me in confusion then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. "That was sooooo good." She'd said. And I found myself shagging her almost every single day.

Rose shifted in her sleep. Then she opened one eye lid, and grumbled, "Do you have to move around so much?"

I chuckled. "Go back to sleep." I said, and kissed her lids. She nodded and slumped her head on my chest.

She's just so cute.

Her breathing was sort of disorientated, and I could see her furrow her brows when I shifted in bed. The covers had come off her shoulders with all her shifting and stuff. I pulled the covers up and tucked her in.

I liked taking care of her. Made me feel like she depended on me. Well, she really did. On sex, atleast.

I slid off the bed, careful not to wake her up. Her homework was on the bedside table. I didn't mean to peek. I could do my homework by myself.

I noticed that beside her essay, on a spare piece of parchment, she'd scribbled my name over and over. She'd drawn tiny hearts beside my name. Silly girl. Didn't even think that I'd see that. I chuckled. She'd had a crush on me since Year 4, according to Al. She may deny it, but this tiny piece of parchment proved everything.

One of the lines on the parchment made me stuff my knuckles into my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. _"Sexy bastard with six packs and husky voice and fuckfuckfuck I mean uh I mean damn what the hell am I writing-.-"_

So apparently, she was in constipation. Just like me.

I went to the bathroom to wash up, when I heard her scream. I rushed to the bed and saw her hugging her legs and rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Bad dree- eaaam. De- de- de-mentor's kiss." She was sobbing uncontrollably. I hugged her closer to my chest. "And- and- I could fe- eel all the ha-aapy me- me-mories slip- slipping away. Like when mom and dad took me to platform 9 and 3 quarters in first year, and James and Freddie getting me ice cream on Diagon Alley, and- and- and when you kissed me and waking up to find you hugging me…"

I was surprised that she considered me wrapping her in my arms a "happy memory". I couldn't help but grin.

She punched me on my arm. "What's so funny?" she wiped a tear from her face.

"Oh, so you consider having sex with me a happy memory?" I muttered. She blushed and grumbled a small "yes"

I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself. Enjoying having sex was one thing, but actually considering it a happy memory… Wow. What could I say?

Her breathing steadied. She slowly rubbed her cheek against my chest and pouted. I sighed in relief when I realized she'd come out of her nightmare. I wiped her tears away and kissed her gently.

Which was so unlike me, because before we'd started shagging, I'd probably tease her because she was so freaked out. But now… I don't know, but it looks like this girl really changed me. A lot.

I think I might have a crush on her.

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it, and DAMN IT.

**Rose's POV**

I'd had a bad dream and he'd hugged me and kissed me.

Isn't he sweet?

For a fuck buddy, atleast.

Sometimes I relly poundered the thought of going out with him. But it couldn't be possible. I doubted that he even liked me.

He's in the shower now. I could totally imagine water running off his legs… his six packs… I felt myself getting wet, and winced. Thank goodness I'd learnt how to deal with it whenever he's not around.

Sliding a finger down my body, I put a finger at the opening of my pussy, and started rubbing my clit. It took a great deal of imagination to visualize that he was the one doing this. My breathing started to go heavy as my pussy started swell slightly. _Why isn't he here now… _I groaned.

I heard the showers go off in the bathroom, but I didn't stop. A part of me actually _wanted _him to catch me… I wondered how he would react when he saw my fingers between my legs.

Then bathroom door opened, and he stepped out, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

A growl escaped his throat when he saw me. I smiled, and to my horror, blushed. He walked towards the bed, and climbed in beside me.

"I could help you with that, you know." He said quietly, and his hand trailed down my body. I pursed my lips slightly and he kissed me.

"Bad girl…"he said when his fingers slid across my pussy, stopping near the entrance. "You're all wet…" I whimpered as he started rubbing my clit. Did I mention that his hands were super skillful?

He pushed his finger inside me, then tugged them in, and out again. He thrust his finger back and forth into my pussy, making me scream in ecstasy. The things he could do to me… I thought. I considered myself lucky for shagging him. Merlin knows how many girls dreamt to be in my position right now.

Then, he pulled out his fingers, and replaced them with mine. "Wha..?"

"Shh… Just learn… and you'll know what to do when I'm not around." He pressed his lips against mine to silence me.

Sweet. He's teaching me how to masterbate. Right.

He guided my fingers to my pussy, and used them to open my dripping wet folds. My breathing grew heavy as he guided my finger to draw circles on my clit. I moaned and I could feel his hardened package pressing against my thigh. Slowly, he pushed my finger into my tunnel, and I whimpered. He let me push my finger against the walls of my pussy and pushed another finger in. slowly, he released his hand and chuckled when I moaned. I couldn't get out of it. I didn't care that he was watching me. I pushed my finger in deeper, and cried out. He licked his lips, and I gave him a pleading look. He shook his head, and clambered over to kiss me.

"You have to learn to take care yourself."

Slowly, I used my other hand to open my folds a little more. I faced him, so he could see what I was doing.

"Let's see if you could turn me on without touching me." He said wickedly.

Challenge accepted.

I knelt infront of him, more ass facing him. I jerked my hips up, giving him a full view of my pussy. My fingers were really sticky, but I didn't care. Slowly, I slid my finger out, and turned my head to face him. I slid my finger in my mouth, and licked it dry. He licked his lips again.

Then I got an idea. I put my finger in my pussy again, this time pushing against the walls. His eyes were burning. I whimpered as I thrust in and out, in and out.

And that wasn't the best part.

I took my finger out, and beckoned him forward. He got my message and clambered across the bed towards me. Without a word, he took hold of my finger and started sucking on it. I could almost burst out.

Then, he moved his lips down to my pussy, and stuck his tongue inside. He was just so good… he licked my clit, drawing random patterns on it with his tongue. I purred out his name when he nibbled at the folds.

He kissed up my body, and finally planted a firm kiss on my lips.

"We need to go. Or we'll be late for class." He said quietly.

I pouted. He chuckled when he saw that I didn't approve of his suggestion at all.

"Don't worry, babe. After first period, meet me in the broom cupboard." Scorpius stroked my hair. "Now be a good girl and go to class."

I pursed my lips, and said, "Kiss kiss."

He rolled his gray eyes and kissed me.

Then he put on my shirt for me and helped me knot my tie. He patted my head when he was done.

"Now off you go." He said. "I can't go with you or others will wonder why're we together early morning."

I can't help but giggle. His twisted logic really gets on my nerves some times.

**Scorpius's POV**

I watched her go and turn her head back at the door to give me a wink.

So sexy.

Damn it, I can't get her out of my head. I sighed and got dressed to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. I remembered how she'd brought me dinner last night. It was so cute… she was doing her potions essay (and doodling my name) and I stepped in and she looked up and her eyes practically lit up…

I shook my head to drive the thought out. I realized how hungry I was. Probably from all the sex last night.

When I got to the Great Hall and sat down, Al was giving me a suspicious look.

"What?" I asked. Mmm, the pancakes are great.

"Where've you been last night, man?" Al shook his head. "I swear, you're more popular with the girls than me. Whatthehell, man."

I nearly dropped my food. Wow, he actually cared for me enough to notice I went missing the previous night? Really, I'm touched.

"Oh so you have something else on your mind other than keeping your baby cousin safe or shagging girls." I said sarcastically. "For your information, I was sleeping with one girl, and coincidentally, I've been sleeping with her for the past month."

Al's eyes lit up with interest. "Who?"

Well, no way am I telling him. Merlin knows he might really curse my balls off.

I changed the subject. I know I'm good at playing shit.

"Your baby cousin is spending the holidays at the Manor." _Fuck yeah. _

"Rosie? Oh yeah, so don't poison her pancakes or anything." _Poison her pancakes = she dies = I can't shag her. Yeah, I know the Maths._

"I can't. You keep an eye on her 24 seven." _Except when she's sleeping. With me. _

"Hey. Its my duty to protect her." _Oh really? Not her virginity, though. _

"Yeah." I hid a smirk.

After breakfast, I had Ancient Runes. Somehow the Slytherins and Gryffindors always had lessons together. So I was in class with Rose, and we were translating a complicated chart when an elegant script appeared on my parchment.

_I can't meet you in the broom cupboard today._ I looked at Rose, who was sitting beside me. Her blue eyes darted to me and she blushed.

I wrote beneath her message. _Why?_

_I have my… you know what. Today. And you know._ Her face grew redder. Damn it, she's cute.

Her period. Today, eh?

Another sentence followed._ The contraceptive spells and The Pill really mess up my system… argh._

I squeezed her thigh under the bench and whispered, "It's okay."

_Thanks._ She was smiling.

_You ok? My mom told me it kindda hurts sometimes. _Well, I _am _supposed to protect her, based on Al's orders.

She blushed._ Kindda… but I'm used to it. _

I frowned. _I'll get you something from the hospital wing later. _

She blushed and muttered a small thanks. Then she waved her wand discreetly and the conversation disappeared.

After Runes, I went to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was mending a first year's bones when I came in.

"Hello, Malfoy. I don't see any broken arms this time. Surprise!" She said.

I grinned. I came here almost after every Quidditch match.

"No, Madam Pomfrey. Ro – I mean, my girlfriend, has her period and she's having cramps…"

She smiled. Her eyes twinkled as she bustled around, searching for the potion. "Girlfriend, eh? Quite the lady's man, Malfoy. You're father was like that. However, I must say, he wasn't as caring."

"Huh?" What was she talking about?

"Ah, nothing really. Not many young men would care for their girls so much anyways. Normally they wouldn't take the trouble to get her a potion for menstrual cramps." She smiled at me. "I see you truly love the girl." She handed me the potion. "Tell her to take two drops with her pumpkin juice every meal and not to eat anything cold this period."

I nodded. As I made my way back to the classrooms, I pondered about what she said. Love? No way. I was just trying to protect her. Ew. Me? Rose Weasley? Bitch please, don't make me vomit.

Did I just call myself a bitch? Since I'm the one telling myself that I love her.

Damn it, I'm confused. _I did not just say that. _

Rose's POV

So he went and got me a potion for menstrual cramps. I have to say, that's really sweet of him.

"So you take two drops with your pumpkin juice every meal, and don't eat anything cold." Scorpius repeated for the hundredth time.

"Merlin, I get it. Can you quit it for a moment?" I was starting to get annoyed caring for me was one thing, but repeating the same sentence in my ear was another. I think hes doing this just to piss me off.

Scorpius pouted. "Awwww, come on, I'm just caring for you. Aren't you touched?"

I giggled. _Damn it why do I have to giggle like a kid._

I can't help but admit it felt great to have someone care for me. I mean, Freddie and James and Al care for me the whole time, and even Hugo and my younger cousins, and everyone and the girls like Dominique… But it felt really, really really good to be cared for by Malfoy.

History of magic and he's sitting beside me. His gray eyes kept darting towards me.

His slanted handwriting appeared on my parchment. _Feeling better?_

I'm touched. Seriously, I'm touched. _Yeah. Concentrate on the lesson._

_How could I concentrate when a total hottie is sitting beside me?_

I tried hard not to laugh. He was smirking slightly._ Oh really? Then how do you get O for all the other subjects when I always sit beside you?_

_That's because I'm freaking smart._

I snorted. _I'm smarter!_

I kicked him beneath the table, making him yelp. Al looked up and gave him a _you-okay-bro _sort of look. He returned a weak smile.

The words vanished from my parchment.

After school, I went with Dominque down to the lake. I spotted Scorpius lying under a tree, with his arm thrown across his eyes. Poor guy. I must have tired him out so much.

I swear I didn't know what I was doing when I decided to join him. Careful not to let anyone see I was with him (which is quite easy since everyone else around was making out), I walked towards him and lay my head on his thigh, facing the shadows so no body would notice.

His fingers tangled themselves in my hair. I hugged his waist and turned my head to face him.

"You feeling better?" his blonde hair shown in the evening light. Seriously, he _sparkled._

Who needs Vampires when they have Scorpius Malfoy?

I hugged him tighter and nodded. Sometimes I just wished I had a boyfriend like him, someone who would tease me and joke with me but really cared for me. Someone like Al or Freddie or James or Hugo. But someone who's like Malfoy, 'cause everytime he hugged me or stroked my hair, I always felt like I was cared for. Somehow all my other boyfriends didn't manage that. Maybe it was because Malfoy was the guy who took my virginity, but I really don't know. Oh yeah, I think it's because I have a stupid crush on him. But who cares? Just being with him is good. I don't want more. Sometimes I tried to imagine what it was like if we were really couples, and not just fuck buddies. But I know that my dad would never approve. Mom would probably jump with joy (She's always had a weak spot for Draco Malfoy), but I don't know about Al. He's really over protective, but would he be happy if his best friend was going out with his cousin? Oh that'd be like Aunt Ginny and Dad.

"What are you thinking of?" He said quietly…

No way in the bloody hell am I telling him what I was thinking. So instead, I told him, "I was thinking how once my period is over, I could fuck the living light out of you."

His breath became ragged and I smirked.

"Little minx." He said. I could feel his pants bulging.

He continued to stroke my hair when he said, "Weasley."

I stopped day dreaming and faced him. "Huh?"

"You've any plans for the weekend?" His voice felt like a caress. Did I mention I have a thing for sexy voices?

"No. Waaaaaaaaii?" I asked.

"Uh, do you mind if we stay at school? Like, instead of going to Hogsmeade?"

No, I don't mind, especially if it was about spending time with Scorpius Malfoy.

"No. Waaaaaaaaii?"

He grinned and pulled me close. Man, I really felt like a girlfriend. Aw. "That'll be a surprise."

His lips met mine and kissed me gently. "You're the prettiest bitch I've known, you know that?"

I made a face. "Yeah, duh."

His lips are just _so _soft.

The sun was setting and everyone around else was making out. Al and his girlfriend, Katy Chang, and (surprisingly) Freddie was with some Slytherin girl. James was sucking face with some Ravenclaw girl, and here I am, lying in Malfoy's arms.

Isn't that just almost perfect? Only if we were really couples, then it'd _really _be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Slytherin Dungeon

**Blegh, sorry for the character mistake I'm very very very blah about everything HAHA. But I changed it so please forgive me :3~~~**

**haha, anyways I will try to update faster-.-**

**-3 Jess**

**Scorpius' POV**

I swear I don't know what am I doing half of the time nowadays.

_What exactly was I thinking, when I told her to stay at school during the weekend._

Great. Just freaking great. Now I have my knees deep in shit.

'Cause I'm gonna bring her to the Slytherin dorm while Al and the others are out in Hogsmeade. Okay, what was I thinking. WHAT WAS I THINKING.

I swear I'm going mad.

I still told her to wait for me outside the potions classroom after lunch on Saturday.

And she's late. How on earth could she be late when I am freaking out about it? although there's nothing to be freaking out about, since everyone would be out until after dinner. Still. I had to make sure there weren't anything that she wouldn't want to see in our dorm. (Like Andrew's used condoms and Al's underwear)

I had to persuade the boys to go without me. Al would probably kill me if he found out that I was messing around with Rose behind his back.

"Uh, Scorpius?" Rose poked her head into the potions classroom. When she saw that I was standing by the desk frowning, she grinned and hugged me, rubbing her cheek against my chest.

_Damn,_ that felt _good._

I put my chin on top of her head. "Wait here, baby. I'll be back in a moment."

I have to check that none of the year ones and year twos were in the common room. They'd probably freak out about me bringing a Gryffindor into the Slytherin dorms.

She pouted and said, "So I came here and I still have to wait for you?" I ruffled her hair and left.

There was a first year in the common room. Bribed the kid with a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate and he left for his dorm.

Rose was getting impatient when I got to the classroom. I couldn't help but admit she's really beautiful. Her hair was like silk. I grinned when I saw she still kept my blonde highlights. She was leaning by the window, and was twirling her hair. Her legs, ohmygosh her legs. So long and… bloody hell, she's just so beautiful.

I put my hands over her eyes so she wouldn't see anything. Rose protested and squirmed, and almost screamed bloody rape but I didn't let go. I chuckled as I gave the password (Aquos).

When I let go of her hands, and waited for a moment to take in the common room, she yelped in surprise. It was quite a sight actually. The underwater windows, and the giant squid peeping through it was really a sight.

Rose spun around and hugged me. "This… is the Slytherin Dungeon?"

I kissed her and nodded. "Pretty neat, eh? You like?"

She frowned. "Yeah, but Gryffindor's better."

I laughed and put my arm around her waist. She put her hand in the back pocket of my jeans and pinched. It's something we do a lot now, like how my dad ruffles mom's hair when they go out. It felt really strange, really, since it's something like what a couple would do, and we _weren't _anything of the sort.

I guided her into the sixth year's dorm, my arm still around her slim waist. I wondered what would it be like if she was my girlfriend. It'd be great to have her as my arm candy. No doubt I'll be the source of envy.

The room had six beds, I couldn't help but say mine was the only neat one. Andrew had his girlfriend's bra on the pillow. And Al… lets just say no one wants to know what's on there.

For some reason, I had to blush when I showed her to my bed. She grinned and plopped herself down.

I'd started to take of my shirt (out of habit, really. It's my room, after all.) When she ran over and hugged my waist.

Damn it, why is this so awkward? I patter her head and laughed dryly. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

And that moment, I wanted to tell her what I felt for her – I wasn't sure exactly what, but she wasn't just my frenemy slash fuck buddy anymore. Did I start to consider as a friend? Like a friend who I'd hang out with? Or… was it more than that?

I didn't dare to think.

Even though I know I'd had a crush on her, it was really physical. Atleast part of me said so. Who wouldn't? Half of the guys fifth year and above crushed on her. She's just so beautiful and sweet and smart and sexy and funny… Although she does gets on my nerves sometimes.

I took off my shirt and kissed her on her soft lips. Mm, she tasted good. She stood on tiptoe and whimpered, like she wanted – no, needed- me.

I walked towards my bed and laid Rose down on the black velvet sheets. Seeing her on my bed made me think that she was mine. Her arms moved up around my neck as she pulled me down.

Her tongue flickered against mine as I bit her lip. She moaned and her finger nails dug into the back of my neck.

"Scorpius…" she panted. "When – when will they be back?"

I looked at Rose at a moment. Then I glanced at the clock. 3.00.

Shit.

"Shit, shit, shit. Rose, you have to – "

"SCORPIUS MALFOY YOU MISSED LOADS MAN WE SAW THIS WITCH DAMN SHE'S HOT." Al's voice hollered. They're coming up the stairs. I hear footsteps. Damn it, act quick NOW.

"Rose! Rose, listen, get under the covers." Dam it, they're coming up.

She nodded and went under the blankets. I followed her and threw my hand across my eyes. Feigning sick might be lame but it might work. I pushed her down the covers so she was hidden. Rose nibbled my arms and wrapped her arms around me. I stuck my head in.

"It'll be okay. Sleep if you want to." I gave her a kiss and laid against the pillows.

"Man, you missed loads! That girl, wow – man you okay?" Albus came storming in. Literally.

I coughed. "Yeah, ok. Flu." I smiled weakly. Gosh, I'm good at this! Rose was massaging my legs under the covers and kissing my side. Awww, feels great.

"You sure? You don't wanna go to the hospital wing?" _he's crazy, why should I go to the hospital wing when I'm being cuddled by Rose Weasley? But then again, he doesn't know that. _

"Nah, I'll just sleep it off." Rose had put a hand in my jeans and trailed a finger down my thigh. I could feel my leg tense at her touch.

"Kay, we'll just go to the common room. You'd better rest bro." Al left, not before giving me part of his loot from Honeyduke's. Man, he really is a great friend.

"Rose…" I growled the moment Al left. "You have to stop that… its driving me crazy."

Rose wiggled up and looked at me innocently. Innocent, yeah right.

"What did I do?" She asked, although there was a smirk playing on her lips.

I groaned and pull her close. I drew the drapes of my bed close and pulled her up against the bedpost.

"Bad girl." I whispered, and took my wand and cast a charm so her hands were locked together tightly. She bit her lip and pouted.

I pushed her hands up against the headboard and kissed her.

"Aren't you abit too rough?" She panted.

I pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Punishment fot torturing me while your cousin was around."

Her squeals drowned into a giggle as I kissed her neck, trailing a path down to her waist.

"Scorpius…" she whimpered. I hastily unbuttoned her shirt, and kissed her breasts. Her nipples were erect and I sucked it, slowly, until moving up, leaving a love bite on top of her chest.

Then I stopped. I laid back beside her and put her hand on my chest after performing the counter spell to separate her hands.

"WHAT?" she asked, incredulous. I smirked. "Who told you to be such a bitch just now?"

"But I'm soooo wet now." She whimpered. Then she took off her black silk panties and waved it infront of my face.

"See? WET." She pointed out, as if I didn't notice.

No, Scorpius Malfoy, you cannot lose control and fuck her like you want to. You MUST torture her.

"Oh, so?" I yawned lazily, only to catch her strawberry scent. "No shagging until tonight. Which means you're staying here."

She widened her eyes. "You can't go down anyways. They'll probably be in the common room until midnight." I added. I could sense her impatience but ignored it. She took my arm and bit down, leaving a tiny set of bite marks.

She really is a bitch.

I looked at her, then realized something. "Why do you have dark circles under your eyes?" I trailed a finger under her eyes and felt a pang of concern. Merlin, what kind of feelings do I have for her?

She snuggled closer into my arms and said, "I stayed up late finishing my homework last night cause I know I won't have any chance to do it today."

I can't help but feel touched. She stayed up so she could spend time with me? Aww.

**Rose's POV**

His arms feel so warm and comfortable. They're really muscular from years of Quidditch but not so muscular until it looks like he's diseased or something. So generally I could conclude that he's kindda hot.

When I presented this theory to him, he was all "Kindda? Kindda? KINDDA?" And he went all quiet and pouted until I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Seriously, his ego is as big as the Hogwarts Castle.

I have to admit it felt kind of good in his arms. He kept stroking my cheeks and kissing me. And I liked his kisses. Okay, more than liked them. His lip were always so soft. I swear, no one could ever turn me on like Malfoy does. He liked to run his fingers through my curls, and when he did, his fingertips brushed the back of my neck. I let out a moan, making him kiss me harder.

I remembered what I smelled in Amortentia. It's true I've had a crush on him since Year 4. I still did. If I didn't, why would I still sleep with him?

He'd stopped kissing me and popped himself on top of me, with his arms against my sides. I thought I would stop breathing, he's so freaking hot. His blonde hair hang in his eyes, making him ore sexy.

"What you thinking of, love?" Man, his voice is bloody sexy. He brushed my hair out of my face gently, then nibbled my ear. A moan escaped my throat and I closed my eyes, letting them roll into my head.

His kisses rained down on me, scorching ever part of my body. His eyes were such a deep shade of grey they looked almost black.

I glared at him. "I thought you said no shagging?"

He grinned. "I'm not shagging you, am I?"

Damn it. I had to admit that Malfoy is really good in bed. I gave him the little pout that he couldn't resist. "Why are you so mean to me?"

He looked at me intently, gray eyes piercing mine, making me warming up from inside. He broke into a smirk and said, "because you," he poked my cheek. "are mine?"

The last word came out like a caress, sending a tingling feeling down me, like it did when he stroked my hair. Every time he did, it made me feel I was really cared for, like someone would care for his girlfriend.

I hit Scorpius on the arm and giggled. He was still smiling at me. Merlin, I swear, I could just stare at his lips for a whole day and imagine kissing him. That'd be the best thing ever, next to actually kissing him.

I pulled his head down, eager for the taste of his lips on mine. He lifted my head up abit, brushing the back of my neck as he did.

"Malfoy," I broke off in the middle of the kiss. "what if someone comes up and finds out about us?"

Scorpius scratched his head. "I don't know. I'll just say something like I'm helping you with Charms or something."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, right. Charms homework while we're both nearly naked and me lying in your bed. How appropriate. AND your supposed to be sick."

He shrugged. "Why bother?"

Good point.

"Speaking of homework," he said. "Don't ever stay up late doing homework again. You know I could do it for you."

"I could do it better." I said. He shook his head but said nothing.

"I mean, thanks for the offer, Scorpius, but seriously? I could really do it better. You know I'm the top of year, okay fine I know you're like, 2 marks below me but you know that's a lot. Oh and and and I just got an O in that DA assignment – "

"Shut up." He said, and bent his head to kiss me. "What the - ?" I said, but it was quickly turned into a moan as he bit my lip.

"You're so sexy when you act like a smart ass." He was smirking again. _And youre so sexy when you smirk.._

But of course I didn't tell him that. Or his ego might swell up so bad it'd blow the castle off.

The whole time I was thinking, wont it be good if I could stay in his arms like this forever. 'cause his arms are so warm and they feel so good from his years of Quidditch training, and his fingers were in my hair and and and anyways it just feels so bloody good.


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks ALOT

**Okay, so these few days I've had a few camps and other shit, so I hadn't been able to update much. Am I writing too much lemon? =.= oh and what didn't I mention…. OH YEAH THANKS FOR REVIEWING OMG. I love you guys 3 haha~**

**-Jess xoxo**

**Scorpius POV **

Rose Weasley is in my bed. What on earth is happening. Whoa whoa whoa, wait, I think I was the one who told her to come here. And persuaded her to stay here for the night. Okay, what was I thinking? Just watching her sleep in here… Merlin, why is she so bloody sexy? And she's wearing my Quidditch jersey. Damn I want to wake her up and shag her. But she's just so adorable in her sleep. I sroked her cheek and she frowned slightly, but snuggled in closer to me.

Few days ago when I send dad an Owl asking if Rose could come over for the Holidays, he wrote back in an hour telling me yes, she could, and that he was laughing his ass off when he received my letter. Although he didn't tell me why.

Rose was fidgeting in her sleep. Her fingers brushed my chest as she moved her and up, finally resting it on my arm. Her body pressed against mine and I tensed. It struck me that the position we were in made us seem like a couple or something.

She stirred and opened an eyelid. I smiled at her and patted her head.

"Quite the kitty cat when you sleep, eh, Weasley?" I teased her, kissing her on her soft cheeks. She just moaned and wrapped her arms around me tighter. Two things went through my mind : first, she's bloody cute when she purrs. Second, she should really get some sleep. I'd actually sacrifice my overwhelming desire to fuck her.

I patted her back and kissed her temple. Ha, she's actually blushing. Soon, she fell asleep. Her chest rose everytime she breathed. Bloody hell, I have to stop thinking about her, she's just so beautiful.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up at around midnight. Scorpius was still awake, and he was reading some Herbology book that I wanted so badly but couldn't find by the light from his wand. I could hear someone outside snoring (Possibly Al) and someone else having sex outside. (Andrew and his girlfriend?)

Then I realized that my arm was clamped tightly around his waist. And his free hand was resting on my hand. My legs were tangled with his, locking us together.

"Psssst." I hissed. "Scorpius, could you possibly move your legs? They are bloody heavy, for your information."

He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Your awake." He said quietly.

"Yes I am. Now could you just –"

"Great! Let's have some Rose and Scorpius sexy time." He grinned at me. Merlin, he's so cute.

I rolled my eyes. "Could you stop being such an immature individual and –"

He pouted. "C'mon Rose, I've been keeping my hands to myself for three hours. And, admit it, you want to shag me."

Guess he's right.

His lips met mine. I tried to protest but I knew if I screamed I'd wake the others. I could feel his cock springing up already. And I was getting wet myself. His hands trailed all over my body, like he was anxious or something. Yeah he was. Anxious for sex, I mean. I was wearing his Quidditch jersey, which made me smell slightly like him.

And he noticed, so he growled when he took a whiff of me. "You smell like me, baby." His hands moved to the waistband of my underwear. Then he guided my fingers to pull of his pants. What the hell, so fast? No foreplay? Oh well.

He plunged into me, and I nearly screamed from the suddenness. I bit my lip hard, and fisted my hands in the sheets. He saw me struggling and smirked. "I didn't cast any silencing charms, Rose." I nearly kicked him in the groin. However, I could not do that because his groin was connected to me.

He rocked his hips back and forth, plunging deeper into me everytime. I was fighting so hard not to scream that I almost squeeze out a tear. He saw me and hesitated, afraid that I was hurt or something. I shook my head. "Go awwwn. Damn it, Malfoy, just go on." I whispered as quietly as I could, although I wanted to scream at him.

He kissed me again and lifted my legs so they were wrapped around his waist. This time he came in, he filled me until I could almost taste him from the back of my throat. I trembled and whimpered as I reached orgasm. It was the first time I could climax so fast. He came a second after me and I felt his liquids fill me. He sighed heavily against my neck and went limp.

After a few seconds, I pushed him off me and rolled to bury my face in his pillows. He reached to touch my cheek lightly. I felt kind of weak after climaxing so fast. My leg muscles felt numb. Scorpius, however, was calmly eating the chocolate that Al gave him.

To my surprise, he reached under the covers and massaged my legs. "You feeling okay?" he asked. "You were trembling a lot just now."

I just kissed him in response. He smirked against my lips and pulled me into his arms, so I was on top of him. My fingers swept his chiseled chest, and I could feel his heart beating under me. I stopped kissing him and grinned at him.

"There's something I need to tell you." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh so your finally gonna admit your undying love for me?"

I giggled and punched him. "NO. I just wanna tell you… " I took a deep breath for dramatic effect. "You have chocolate on your lips."

He smirked. "Kiss it off, then."

I blushed, and leaned down to kiss him slowly, licking the chocolate from his lips. He seemed to be enjoying it. I blushed a little more. His hands cupped the back of my head and pressed me close against him.

"Done." I grinned.

He snapped out of the kiss and groaned. "That's it?"

I smirked. "That's it."

Its actually totally awkward for us, since we aren't really couples, so we can't obviously do all the lover's shit. But then we aren't really friends, so we don't really have any shit to talk about, like what me and Al talk. We aren't exactly enemies either, so we don't really fight all the time. Yeah, maybe a few insults every now and then, but really?

I'd much rather be having sex than fighting.

So I did what anyone would do. I just started to strike up a conversation.

"So… uhm, Scorp." Did I mention I suck at this? "In your opinion, what was the most important thing that resulted in us winning the War?" damn, I sound like Professor Binns.

"Uh, why are you asking me that?"

The truth is, I had no idea what to write for the second last inch of my essay for Binns. But I'm not gonna tell him that.

"Cause I'm bored." Lame, but whatever.

"You don't know what to write for Binn's essay, don't you?" He smirked. HE COULD READ MINDS WHAT THE BLOODY HELL. "C'mon, Rose, I take all the same classes as you."

Oh…. Right. He does.

He paused and said, "To me, its really, like, LOVE. I mean, Dumbledore was right. If your parents didn't love each other, or didn't love Al's dad, they wouldn't have fought together till the end. And if my grandmother didn't love my dad, no way Al's dad could have survived cause gran was the one who went to check on whether he was dead or not, and if she didn't care about her son, she would have probably just told the Dark Lord that Harry's still alive and he would have probably killed him and shit would have happened. And if Dumbledore didn't love Harry, he wouldn't have appeared at Platform Nine and Three Quarters – "

"Love? Seriously? For someone like you?" I said sarcastically, although I did thought it's really sweet of him to tell me that.

"What? That's what I wrote in the bloody essay, okay?" he shrugged.

Wow, so this guy actually cared about love? This ought to go on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Although I had to admit the way he said it was kindda poetic. But WHATEVER.

"And it's still the most important thing, right now." He said quietly. "Love, I mean."

I just stared at him for a while. Then he shook his head and patted me. "Go to sleep." I didn't feel like sleeping at all, but his arms were just so comfortable. He told me he wouldn't let me stay in his arms unless I slept – he'd kick me off the bed if I didn't – so I had to listen.

The last thing I thought of before drifting off was, _what on earth did he mean by its still the most important thing?_

**Scorpius' POV**

While Rose was asleep, I kept thinking of what to do for Christmas. It was only a week more till the holidays and I haven't thought of anything to do.

Firstly, how are we going to have sex with my parents and Al around? Secondly, I still haven't thought of what to give her for Christmas. Perfume? NO. I mean, perfumes are great gifts (especially for hot girls) but I wanted to give her something that'll actually last forerver. So she'll always remember the guy who took her virginity. But why am I spending so much brain cells on this anyways? She's not my girlfriend, for Merlin's sake. But she _is _the girl whom I lost my virginity to, which places her in sort of an important position in my life.

Maybe I'll ask dad… but I wont tell him who I was giving the gift to, of course. I mean, fine, he might accept it, but he'll also probably say something like "you sure you don't need a condom?" every night when Rose is at the Manor. Which is kind of embarrassing, since we don't, cause she's on the Pill and she uses contraceptive spells.

Such a responsible girl.

Tomorrow I'll probably bring her to Hogsmeade for a drink. Al told me that "it seems like Rose wasn't having much of fresh air these few days so could you please bring her out this Sunday while I shag my girlfriend?"

I wanted to tell him that "No, I cant, and neither could she, cause we'd much prefer shagging each other than going out for a drink." But of course I didn't want that, since I didn't really want my balls cursed off.

It'll be a hard time tomorrow morning to persuade her to get up and go out with me, since she'd probably scream something like "BUT I NEED TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME NOT TO GO OUT THIS WEEKEND INT THE FIRST PLACE."

But a kiss would probably do the trick. PROBABLY.

When I woke up the net morning, I was relieved to find the hanging of my bed still drawn tightly shut. I had a very odd dream last night of dancing with Rose, who was in this really hot blue dress. I wondered what that meant.

I checked and to my relief, everyone was still asleep.

"Rose. Rose. Rose. _Baby." _she woke up when I said baby. Haha. Very funny.

"Yeahhhhhh?" she rubbed her eyes. "Whaaaat? Scor -*yawns* - I'm, I'm, aaaam ti – tired."

"Al wants me to bring you to Hogsmeade today." I said. Oh shit. Now comes the –

"BUT I NEED TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME NOT TO GO OUT THIS WEEKEND INT THE FIRST PLACE." She whisper yelled, considering the face that the others were sleeping.

According to my original plan, I shall kiss her. So I did. To shut her up, atleast.

"Those lips are better used for kissing then talking nonsense, Rose." I whispered, and smirked when I saw her blush.

"Fine. I'll get up. But you have to go to the library with me first. There's this book that I really have to borrow for Herbology and I saw you reading it last night and I don't know where in the hell could I find it – " While she ranted on about some Herbology book, I was silently taking my Quidditch jersey off her and putting on her clothes for her. I touched the smooth skin of her back when I fastened her bra for her. Only then I realized how smooth her skin really was. And so white. I felt like taking off her clothes again and kiss her all over. But I had to bring her to Hogsmeade instead. Damn Al, that protective big cousin. Damn him.

But she'd rather go to the library than to Hogsmeade with me. Ouch.

Am I really that boring? Maybe I am. Or maybe I'm just being hypothetical.

**Rose's POV**

So he brought me to Hogmeade today. And something really interesting happened.

When we got to the Three Broonsticks, we saw _Tyler Wood._

With some random blonde Hufflepuff girl.

Anyways, we just prepared to ignore him and sit down. Then that girl (whose name is Helen something) started asking Tyler loudly, "What is she doing here, with _Scorpius Malfoy?_"

Okay, so I know that 99 percent of the female population at Hogwarts is obsessed with Scorpius, but you really don't have to say his name so, so, so… so awe-struck much?

Then Tyler said, "Yeah, what is she doing there?"

Then I remembered. He asked me out on Monday. And I rejected him, because I wanted to be with Scorpius. To make matters worst, Tyler added, "What, she rejected me because of _Malfoy?_"

Okay, Tyler, if you really wanted to ask me out so much, you would've probably done it when I told you I had a crush on you last year. _Now I hate you to the guts, you bitch. Bitch bitch bitch and BITCH._

And instead of going there and telling him Scorpius Malfoy is my boyfriend, I couldn't, because, firstly, he is not, and even if he is, I cant tell anyone.

Then Scorpius did something I'd never think he'd ever do.

He put his arm around my waist, pulled me close, and gave me a kiss, right in front of Tyler Wood and his Hufflepuff girlfriend.

So of course the Hufflepuff girl just stared at us with her mouth open and Tyler was glaring at us stupidly.

Then Scorpius pulled me out of the Three Broomsticks.

"What were you _thinking?" _I yelled. Damn, if Al finds out….

"I'll explain to Al." he said shakily. "Look, Rose. I didn't… I just couldn't stand him… you know."

I snorted. "So? So you kissed me out of _sympathy._ Aw, great."

"No! No, Rose, look, trust me, I would kiss you all day if I could. It's really not – "

"So you thought I would be hurt because some Hufflepuff girl is with Tyler Wood? And you think it will make me feel better if I had someone to _kiss?" _ Okay, I feel like crying now. I cant believe that's what Malfoy thinks of me.

Then, all of a sudden, he took my hands in his, and pulled me into his arms. His lips grazed mine and I shut up immediately. His tongue mingled with mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"There. Do you believe me now?" He said angrily. "I kissed you not just because of Wood. Also because I _wanted _to kiss you. Why don't you just get it, Rose?"

I glared at him. Why was he being like this? Why did he stand up for me? I just couldn't get him.

He took my hands and interwove his fingers in mine. "Rose," he said tenderly. "Look, if you didn't like it, then I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. But you'll forgive me, right?"

I snorted. It sounded more of something between a laugh and a sob. "And what do you think will make me forgive you?"

He gave me a ridiculously cute puppy dog face. "'cause I'm the reason for all your pleasure."

I blushed. Aw man. Yeah. He is.

"How are you going to explain to Al?" I asked. As much as I was mad at him, I do not want his balls cursed off.

"I'll just tell him that Wood was teasing you and I thought I'd stand up for you." He shrugged. "t's okay, you know Al hates Wood."

Somehow deep down I wanted to say that he's really sweet for standing up for me. So I just giggled and punched his chest.

"You suck." He wiped the tears from my eyes and grinned back at me.

He gave me a quick kiss and led me back to the Three Broomsticks. And to our surprise, Tyler and his bitch had left.


	8. Chapter 8: The Manor

**Rose's POV**

On the first day of the holidays, Mr. Malfoy came to pick us up at King's Cross Station. One look at him, and I'd know where Scorpius got his good looks from. (And why mom has a crush on Mr Malfoy) Draco Malfoy had this amazing jaw line, and he has these mesmerizing grey eyes, although they looked better on his son. Scorpius caught me gazing at his dad and poked me in the ribs.

"My dad's hot, huh?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

_Not as hot as you, _I said silently. "Yeah, way hotter than you." I said out loud.

Then I saw his mother, and I was really, really awe struck.

Mrs. Malfoy had dark brown hair, high cheekbones, and legs that all girls dreamt of.

"She's quarter Veela." Scorpius said quietly.

_Wow. _All the guys on the street were checking her out, but she stayed by Mr. Malfoy's side and didn't even spare a glance at the other guys.

Mr. Malfoy spoke. "So, you two must be Rose Weasley and Albus Potter?"

I looked at Al and nodded nervously.

"You know, Rose, you mother punched me in third year. On the face. Have you been punching Scorp?" he winked at me.

I glared at Scorpius. _What have you been telling your family? _But Scorpius was suddenly very interested in the muggle passenger unloading his trunks.

"Erm, yeah, you know, live down the family tradition." How intelligent my answer is!

Mr. Malfoy smirked. "Yes, live down the family tradition." I thought of Scorpius smirking at grinned. So that's where he learnt his smirking from.

Scorpius had turned his attention back from the very interesting sight of muggles unloading suitcases. His hand slid into the back pockets of my jeans, where nobody could see. I could see a smirk playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Malfoy was grinning at me, as if she knew everything. But I hoped not. Or that'd be embarrassing. I mean, how would that sound? "Rose, I know you have been having casual sex with my son for the past month and I am okay with it although you two are not going out"? I mean, that'd sound just too wrong.

Scorpius's parents apparated us to the Malfoy Manor. I felt that giddy sensation everytime I apparate. Scorpius' arm was clamped tightly around mine and I felt him squeeze it protectively. Which is really kind of sweet of him.

I thought of how Al responded Scorpius' kiss at the Three Broomsticks. He was, like, "Okay, so you didn't beat Wood until he looks like the failed potions I make during class? I'm disappointed in you, Scorp."

"We're here." Mr Malfoy said.

_Ohmygod. _

First of all, the Manor is BIG. Okay, no where as big as the Hogwarts Castle, but it's still really big. Second, okay I don't think this makes sense, but like all things Malfoy, the Manor is SEXY. It's black, with vines running across the turret tops, and it has this massive gate that's black with a golden glow. White peacocks (WHITE PEACOKS, MERLIN.) strutted around in the garden, and the garden had this, like AWESOME DISPLAY OF ROSE BUSH. Roses. Like, ROSES. The whole Manor itself has this glow about it, undoubtedly charms used to prevent break ins or muggles seeing the Manor.

Scorpius grinned at me. "Pretty impressive, eh?" I nodded,, still awestruck by the beauty of it.

Mr Malfoy used his wand to trace along the locks etched in the gate. The locks glowed brightly for a second and swung up, folding themselves up at an impossible angle.

"Welcome home. I see Young Master Scorpius is back home too! And that would be Mr. Potter, I assume? And that lovely young lady… Ah, Scorpius, you have a girlfriend?" Talking gate? Cool. Wait what? No. Not cool.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy found this very amusing, and merely chuckled. Scorpius, however, started whining. "Helen…" (Which should be the gate's name, I think.) "She isn't my girlfriend… She's not even my FRIEND."

Helen let out a rusty laugh and swung close the moment all of us stepped in. "Have a good day!" she called after us.

Inside the Manor, it was a whole different matter. I mean, it isn't like my house or anything, but it's really, really… I don't know. It's really cool, but didn't give people this impression that the home is without love. Scorpius plopped down on the couch and took off his shirt.

"Scorpius!" Mrs Weasley said. "What are you doing? Its below zero degrees here!"

"Aw mom, you know the heating charms are working very well. See? You're sweating." Scorpius looked at his mother innocently. "By the way, where are my baby sisters?"

As if on cue, two _adorable _little girls flew to Scorpius' arms, and sat on him.

"Kelly, Kelsie, where are your manners?" Mrs. Malfoy said, but she was smiling as she watched the two girls torture the living hell out of her son. They were pulling on his hair and tickling him, he kept screaming "Ow, ow, ow, Kels, would you _please _get off? OWWWW. Your bro comes home and this is how you greet him? KELLLLSSSSS KELLYYYYYY OW."

Then a moment later, the girls finally let go of their brother and stood strait, still giggling.

"Kelly, Kelsie, these are your brothers friends, Rose and Albus. Rose, Albus, Kelly and Kelsie. My 7 year old twins." Mr Malfoy said, beaming with pride.

"Hello Rose and Albus." The twins said in unison. I grinned. So _adorable!_

"Scorpius, take Al and Rose upstairs to their rooms. You kids hang out until I call you for dinner. And your trunks arrived here 10 minutes ago. Okay, where's Dobby?"

Dobby? Isn't that…

"Our house elf's name is Dobby in honour of Dobby. I mean, THEE Dobby." Mr. Malfoy said. "I mean… you know. He's a brave guy."

I nodded and smiled. The Malfoys are so nice! Atleast the parents are way better than the son.

Scorpius led us upstairs, and it turns out that the Manor had moving staircases, just like Hogwarts. He and Al shared a room, although there were much more rooms in the Manor. I used a room that used to belong to Draco's grandmother when she was young. It's really cute, with plain white sheets and buttercup yellow walls. It had a view of whatever mountains the Manor was near to, and a glistening oval lake.

"Nice room." I said once I noticed that only me and Scorpius were inside.

"I chose it for you." He said quietly. "I mean, it has a big bed, so there would be enough space if I ever came in during midnight or something…"

I blushed. Then he led me to the bathroom in the room. "And a really big tub… for us when Al's out in the clubs and mom and dad go for dinner or something." He grinned cheekily. I stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Thanks, I really like it."

He smiled and sat me on the bed, and started kissing me. His tongue swept over my neck, and he was opening the first button of my blouse when –

"SCORPIUS!" Why in the name of Merlin is Al screaming?

We rushed to their room and saw Al sitting on the corner of the bed looking alarmed.

"What is it?" The corners of his lips twitched.

Al looked embarrassed and said, "Erm, nothing much actually… It's just that I saw that the closet doors were open and then there was this Boggart… and erm. Anyway I hexed it so… uhm, no problem…"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "You used magic outside school?"

Al looked at him. "Dude. The Ministry traces magic by location."

"Yeah, I know, but I never thought you'd figure that out…" Scorpius frinned widely.

Al looked a little ashamed. "Well, no. Rose told me."

Now it was my turn to get teased. "Oh really? Good girl Rose, doing something illegal… Bad girl, very bad girl."

Somehow the way he said it, I found it extremely seductive. I blushed at the implication of bad girl and retorted. "Oh shut up, you old fashioned rule keeper. And its not as if you don't do it yourself."

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Mrs Malfoy called. The house elf, Dobby, appeared seconds later at the doorstep.

"Young Master Malfoy, Young Master Potter, and Young Mistress Rose, Mistress Astoria would like Dobby to inform you that dinner is ready. There will be Young Master Malfoy's favofavourite treacle tart, Dobby made it specially for Young Master!" He squeaked excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Scorpius Malfoy has a favourite dessert? Big surprise. I thought all you ate was…" then I stopped in mid sentence when I realized I was thinking about… nevermind.

Al, however, had taken an interest in this. I mean, not in Malfoy, but about treacle tarts.

"OH REALLYY!" he nearly yelled. "Great, lets go!"

Okay, why do boys love food so much? I mean, I love food too… but really. I mean, I've never seen Al more excited before… unless you count that time when he found out that some Ravenclaw girl he's crushing on likes him.

When Al had gone, Scorpius turned to face me.

"Wait for me tonight in your room okay? I'll be there the moment I hear Al snore." He said, grinning cheekily. I patted his cheek and followed him down stairs, grinning in spite of myself.

Dinner was pretty smooth. Scorpius kept sliding his legs against mine under the table. I tensed whenever he did this.

"So Rose, Scorpius tells me you beat him in almost everything, except for Quidditch?" Mrs Malfoy asked, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

I nodded. I mean, Scorpius is, like, a chaser _legend. _

"Yeah. But that's the _only _thing." I glared at Scorpius, who had been listening very intently, was now very interested in his soup.

"You know Scorp, women like your mother, meaning very beautiful and intelligent, usually make very good wives." Draco smirked at his son.

This made Scorpius choke and Al hammered his back.

"Daaa-ad. If I marry Weasley, I'd die." He gasped, while his parents looked very amused.

I pointed the end of my knife to his neck. "Excuse me?" I demanded. "I am sure, that you will live _better _if you were to marry _me."_

Scorpius shrugged. "See? How could I marry a woman who threatens me at knife edge all the time?"

I snorted and returned to my pie. Whatever. Its not like we're going to get married someday. I kicked him under the table more violently then I intended, and he yelped.

"Scorp, you kay?" Al asked.

Scorpius forced a smile and said, "Yeah. Perfect."

So some of the things that I discovered over dinner were, one, Scorpius lost his first kiss to a Muggle girl when he was six ("You know he lost his first to whatshername that muggle kid down when we were in London when he was six?" "MOM!" "Alright. Just sharing.") Two, Scorpius talks a lot about us to his parents.

"He does?" Al asked. "Man, I'm touched!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I talk about how I help you during potions and about nearly knocking Rose off her broom during every match."

What the hell. That hurts.

Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Therefore, by the end of the dinner, I have concluded that the Malfoys are very, very, nice. Although I'm not so sure about the son.

**Scorpius' POV**

I wondered how I lived through dinner.

WHY DID MY PARENTS HAVE TO SHARE THE FACT THAT I LOST MY FIRST KISS WHEN I WAS SIX? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Rose kept kicking me under the table. Somehow I find that extremely cute of her. She's really like a kid sometimes. Sometimes she's really stubborn and won't listen to me, and then sometimes she's like a kitty cat and does everything I say. Okay, her mood swings really get on my nerves sometimes but it's kindda cute. Especially if she pouts. Rose likes to pout when she's angry, pissed off, or disappointed. I think I have a weakness for it or something. Like there was this time we were in Hogsmeade and she wanted to go to Honeydukes but I said no since I was dying for a firewhiskey and then she pouted… and I just couldn't help but say yes.

She really is cute… Right now we're all chilling out in front of the fire place (okay that doesn't make sense because how could you _chill_ in front of a _fire? _But whatever.) and mom is looking at dad in that love sick way she always does. You'd think they're still teenagers or something, but they're really just two 40 year old people. That's pretty old.

Rose is entertaining my younger sisters. Kelsie and Kelly were braiding her hair (which is sortta atrocious), while she's laughing her head off. Ha, she'd be a great mom in the future. But why am I even worrying about whether she'd be a good mother or not?

Rose looked at me and grinned. Her blue eyes sparkled when she did.

"She's really a nice girl, isn't she?" Al asked. "I can't bear to see her… I don't know. I know I'm like her big bro, but I'm gonna be bloody jealous of the guy who takes her hand one day."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know… It's really the same for the twins. I cant really let them go somewhere on their own and… I just feel a need to protect them."

"But what if she goes out with some guy who bullies her? Dom told me she rarely comes back to the dorms these days. You think she's off shagging someone?" Al asked.

I gulped. I didn't really realize how often we sleep together until now. Guess time passes pretty fast with Rose around. "Uhm. I don't know. You know. Rose is really the hottest girl in our year… and most of the guys like her…" _including me _"So it really could be anyone." _Especially me._

Al laughed. "That's true."

I looked at Rose. I wasn't lying when I said that Rose is hot. No one could say that she isn't. And not hot in a trashy way. She doesn't really have the biggest chest or anything. But she just gives you a grin and BAM, you're under her spell.

She's also bloody smart. She's really top of year and a really good Chaser. (not as good as me, though)

I glanced at the clock. It was 10 o'clock.

"Right. We'll take the twins to bed." Dad said, and left with mom and the twins. Albus left too, claiming that he needs a bath after such a tiring day, although I did not see why since all we did was take the Hogwarts Express.

Awkward~

Rose was blushing furiously when I sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Erm." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Your sisters are cute."

Seriously? I'm here, kissing her, and all she says is "Your sisters are cute"?

"Yeah. I know." I said glumly. She grinned apologetically and kissed me back. Its almost as if she had sparks on her tongue. I slid a hand in her hoodie, grazing the small of her back. Her legs tensed and she pushed me down on the couch.

"Will your parents come down?" she asked in between breaths.

"Nah, they go straight to bed. Or… maybe a shower together." I grinned. She laughed at the idea of my parents shagging.

She was on top of me now, straddling me with her long legs. She placed her hands on her hips. "You want me to do the work myself?" she demanded. I grinned and unzipped her jeans.

Rose moaned as I traced a finger along the thin wet line that formed on her panties.

"So wet…" I whispered, and she shuddered at my voice.

"Scorpius." She purred, making me growl in response. Her hips bucked and she squeezed my sides tighter. I continued to trace a line on her panties and could feel her getting wetter every second.

Her small hands reached down and fumbled with the zipper on my jeans. I watched her struggle as her hands trembled with my touch. I chuckled and lightly took her hands off and placed them on my chest as I unzipped my own jeans. She grinned at me and leant down to kiss me.

"Where's your weak spot?" her voice sent shivers down my neck.

"That's for you to find out." I pinched her cheek and she winced.

Her lips kissed every inch of my body, and I felt my cock going harder. Damn it, what does this woman do to make me… so… turned on?

Her small lips brushed the my bellybutton and I winced. "Bloody hell." I gasped.

"Kinky, eh, Malfoy?" She smirked and poked her tongue inside my bellybutoon. I moaned and held her head down as her tongue darted in and out.

Finally, she'd stopped torturing me and turned to face me.

Then I heard footsteps. _Shit. _

"Damn it." I hissed. She'd heard them too and slid off my legs, and zipped up her jeans. Rose saw me struggling with my jeans and reached over to help me. I muttered a thanks and leaned back against the couch, looking like nothing'd happened between us. She smirked and tucked her legs below her, trying to look casual and innocent. Yeah right.

Dad came down and was kind of surprised to see us not strangling each other.

"Uh… you guys… Not going to sleep?"

I glanced at Rose. "Er… we'll hang out for a while." Rose was snickering silently. Dad gave us a weird look but shook his head and left.

"That was close." I said after dad was out of earshot. Rose had fallen into my arms in laughter and hammered my chest. "Imagine his face if he'd seen us."

That'd be interesting.

**Rose's POV**

What the bloody hell. WE'D NEARLY GOTTEN CAUGHT BY MR. MALFOY.

I'd somehow found it extremely amusing. Scorpius is in my room now, and reading some muggle novel on the bed while I sorted out my luggage.

"Why do you have to bring so much stuff?" he asked.

"'Cause I'm gonna be here for more than two weeks." I said as I pulled out another jacket and hang it in the closet. Scorpius raised an eyebrow but returned to his book.

"I'm going to take a bath now…" I said. He grinned and stalked towards me, and I nearly screamed when he swept me up into his arms.

"Together?" he was still grinning. I rolled my eyes. While I'm thinking about a long, warm bath to soothe my bloody aching muscles, he's thinking about sex. Typical guy.

His arms felt really nice, though. Scorpius carried me, bridal style, all the way into the bathroom, where he set me down on the edge of the tub, and started to take off my clothes.

I tried to protest but his kisses silenced me. Why could he take control of me so well? I took off his clothes for him, and admired his well toned body.

"Are you tired?" he asked, almost sounding concerned. "Cause if you are, we could, uhm, you know, on another day."

I shook my head and wound my arms around his neck, dragging him closer. His hand rested on the small of my back, and his lips moved to my neck, where he bit and kissed, leaving a few love bites on me. I moaned and bit his shoulder.

He reached around me to turn on the tap. At once, the tub was filling with a mixture of potions and water. The foam on the surface of the water looked like it could support both of our weight. Scorpius stepped into the water and pulled me down. I smiled at the feeling of his wet skin sliding over mine, and his hands brushing the bubbles that rested on my back.

I dipped my head down, and kissed his chest, his perfect abs, and straight down to his –

"Damn it, Rose…." Scorpius growled as I swallowed his cock. A drop of glistening precum hangs at the tip. I licked it up and started to work my way up, taking in his throbbing cock, inch by inch. I could hear him groaning as I massaged his balls slowly.

I nibbled lightly at his cock, just a bit. He grew harder everytime I swirled my tongue around him. His legs tensed and I noticed the water was half way up my neck already. I smirked and suck him hard. Then I took the whole of his length in my throat and bounced him up and down. With a muffled cry, he exploded inside my throat, and I swallowed every drop of his cum.

I kissed my way up to his lips, and he tightened his legs around me.

"Good job, Weasley." He lifted my chin up teasingly. "But I'm sure I could do it better."

I gasped as he lowered his head and planted a kiss on my breast. He sucked my nipple until the area around it went a deep shade of red. Great, now my breast looks like a bloody tomato.

His head went lower, finally pausing at the point where my legs joined. My breathing stopped abruptly. I felt him smirk against me.

"So wet… baby. Sweet…." He whispered softly. I had to grasp on to the edges of the tub to stop myself from falling down. His lips were on the soft skin behind my ears now. I could feel his warm breath and felt myself shiver. I opened my legs wider, so he could sit in between them.

The water stopped. All I could hear was his panting and the splashing sounds we made. I felt my skin tingle as his hand slid across my back.

"Baby… tell me that you want me…" His breathing was heavy in my ear. I bit my lips. "Yes." I hissed.

"Say it again." His hands were sliding themselves up and down my thighs.

"Yes. I want you. Bloody hell, I want you so bad." I clutched on to his back as he thrust into me, sending shock waves through my body. I felt my whole body being rammed backwards. He writhed violently inside me, sending blasts of pleasure through me. He plunged deeper into me, and I almost forced tears out to stop myself from screaming out loud. Then he came, only seconds after me, and he growled. Bloody hell, what if someone hears us? …Nevermind.

He stayed inside me for a while, my body still shaking. Then I opened my eyes weakly, and saw him leaning back against the tub, soaking in the hot water.

"No better way to relax than a warm bath." He said, his eyes twinkling. I laughed and threw my arms around him, forcing him under the surrounding bubbles. Scorpius re-emerged and punched me on the arm. I poked my tongue out and splashed water at him.

Great. Water fight. How mature.

Finally, when we were both tired, I leaned back in the arc of his arms and sighed. Scorpius was absent mindedly stroking my hair.

"What are you thinking of?" I looked up into his dark grey eyes. Damn, they're so mesmerizing. I didn't even feel like taking my eyes off him.

"Nothing much… You have any plans for tomorrow?" He was smiling. Almost tenderly.

"What? Are you going to _ask me out?"_ I narrowed my eyes.

He looked a little hurt. "Actually, yes. But if you don't want to…"

"No no no no no. I mean, yeah. Sure." Holy shit. Going out? Like, GOING OUT? LIKE A DATE?

"Kay. 'Cause I've got, like, Christmas shopping to do… and you wanted to get a tattoo…" He was actually blushing. While I found this really weird, I had to admit it really is kind of cute.

"Yeah… So… Uhm. Yeah. I'd go. Uhm. You know. Dry my hair." I stepped out of the bath tub. If I spent another moment in there, I'd probably die of embarrassment.

Scorpius came out, and took his wand from beside the sink. He mumbled something and pulled me close. I raised an eyebrow as he dried my hair with a drying spell. Then he leaned in towards me and gave me a deep kiss that made my toes curl.

A few moments later, he released me and grinned. "Now Weasley, why don't we start on our holiday homework?"

Homework after sex? New concept, but I could really get used to it.

I grinned as I watched him put on his boxers and help me with my underwear. I pulled on a tank top and shorts when he wore his sweatpants. I had to say, with his shirt off, he did look very sexy.

I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a sweater – Malfoy's sweater, in fact. The one that I stole from him after a love making session a few weeks ago.

"You wear that to sleep?" he asked, incredulous.

I shrugged. "What can I say? It's very comfortable."

"I dunno… but I thought girls like to wear their boyfriend's clothes to bed?" He ran a hand through his blonde hair, his eyes still fixed on me.

I winced when he said the word "boyfriend". "Look, if you're really uncomfortable with that, you could have it back." I said, rolling my eyes and started to take off the sweater.

"No! I mean, I like it when you wear my clothes… And by the way you look really cute in it." He grinned and slid the sleeve back on to my shoulder. "But it's just really weird, seeing that you would even _want _to wear my clothes."

I thought for it for a moment. "Er, maybe it's like, I feel your with me when I wear your clothes? 'Cause you know, we've been, like, having sex for the past few months and it's nice to have the feeling that the person you sleep with is by your side."

"Why, though? Why do you want me by your side?" Merlin, does his muscles have to ripple every time he moves?

"It just feels good. I dunno." Why is he even asking me this?

He just stared at me. I could feel my cheeks burning. Sometimes I really wondered if his eyes were really silver. They always seemed to shine whenever he looked at me, after shagging or snogging or other stuff. But when I see him most of the time, they seemed to be clouded with fog…

Scorpius shrugged. "You have spare parchment?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Haha, so that's why you want to do homework with me. To use my _parchment_." I said sarcastically.

"Not only that, but also your history notes." He pouted at me. "Please baby? Baby you're the best…"

Ew.

"Shut up and I will." I rolled my eyes. I could feel his eyes on my back as I took out my stuff.

"Oi. Here." I said as I thrust him my notes.

"You know, it's really a miracle how you could take down so many notes when I have my hand up your skirt." Scorpius shook his head.

I blushed and kicked his leg. Pretending not to notice his yelp, I sat down at the table and started my essay for Slughorn. Scorpius glared at me but sat down, facing me, and started to copy my notes.

I'd written two inches when I noticed Malfoy was looking at me. "What?" I snapped.

"You're really beautiful when you concentrate on your work." He said smoothly, tracing the feather tip of his quill along my jawline. I felt my skin tingle. "Rose… I know I've said that you're an ugly bitch in the past few years… but I really really didn't mean that."

I gazed at him for a while, and felt something float up in the pit of my stomach. My heart pounded against my chest. Then I snapped out of it. what are you thinking, Rose Weasley? This is _Scorpius Malfoy,_ your frenemy and fuck buddy. The guy who takes you to Hogsmeade and buys you freaking chocolate frogs. The guy who steals your Herbology homework and bewitch water balloons to chase you.

"And you're point is…?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. He just stared at me for a while. When he said nothing, I continued. "Look, I know I'm so eye popping, body shocking, so hot you couldn't keep your hands off me for a while… but seriously Malfoy?" I batted my eyelashes at him. "You don't need to sweet talk me into bed. You could just _ask."_

He laughed and leaned back to take a pillow, and threw it in my face. I caught it and stuck out my tongue. "Loser." I took my wand and levitated the pillow so it was just on top of his head and let go. I had to admit, he looked extremely sexy, sitting there, pissed off, with his hair in a mess and a pillow on his head.

He folded his arms and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Holy shit.

Mrs Malfoy's had poked her head in.


	9. READ! PLEASE!

**Ok. So I've seen about people saying that I'm copying from Take the Tumble. **

**So firstly, I would make myself clear that I did not intend to copy any part of take the tumble. OH WAIT NO. before that I would like to say Take the Tumble is an awesome story! If you haven't read it yet, you really have to read it. (haha it may sound weird but yeah its my favourite fanfic of all time)**

**Er so where was I =.=ll**

**Aha. Yeah. I don't intend to copy any part of it. erm maybe stuff like the twin sisters seem similar, but read on and you'll find that they actually play this huge part of the plot. And the tattoo part also. **

**Even that, I must say I have been heavily inspired by take the tumble. (and inspired by many other good stories such as this one called red and gold lace. Or something. I don't exactly remember.)**

**I thought about discontinuing, but I was like, hey, I don't intend to do anything wrong, why should I be bothered? I should just continue and prove how different my story is to the other stories. **

**I told my friend about this… and he said, if there are two fanfics that have entirely different plot, settings, and whatever, he'd be BLOWN.**

**I mean, yeah. Cmon, we're writing FANFICS. Not FICTION. The stories we write are all based on the same setting. (in this case, Harry Potter) its really impossible that we all have completely different settings, plots, etc etc.**

**The author of Take the Tumble said that she didn't know whether she should be happy or angry that someone wants to write a better version of her story. So… uh, this is to the author: I think your story is really really really good so I don't have any intentions whatsoever to write a better version of it and if you read on you'd realize it's really really different (ps spoiler: something that's got to do with France haha)**

**Anyways, I wrote an apology to the writer. If you still don't forgive me, I hope this is enough? Cause I really love your story! **

**And go read Take the Tumble if you haven't. seriously.**

**I wont be updating in a long time since im kindda on a emotional turmoil now, with all the school, family pressure and whatever. And I really want to write a lot before I publish so people could realize how different my story is. **

**Im not trying to prove myself completely innocent from getting inspiration from other stories. Trust me, I got A LOT of inspiration from them. And they are awesome stories. So go read them. But I really did not do that intentionally since I tend to follow the direction my inspiration leads me to.**

**And er. So yeah. End of disclaimer. And I will try to make my story MORE original. But anyways, for the time being, just read on. :D**

**I love ya^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Miserable failure

**IM GOING TO ENGLAND. FINALLY. Mmmmm. And British accents are sexy. :D**

**And um I love you guys.**

**Okay I love everyone. Wait. I don't love Kony and all those bad guys. But you get what I mean, don't you?**

**Phew~ ookay. READ. Thanks. Xoxo**

**-Jess**

**Scorpius POV**

_Bloody hell. _

Mom stood at the door, looking at us weirdly.

"What." She said, "Are you… erm… doing here?"

_What are YOU doing here? _

I took a deep breath. "Homework. ."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

I gritted my teeth. Damn. Thank Merlin we weren't making out when she came in just now, though. "Rose. Said. She. Needed. Help. With. _Potions._."

Rose gave me The Look. "_I do not need help with potions." _She mouthed, and I felt a sharp pain on my leg as she kicked me."

"Glad to see you two… er, helping each other." Mom said, and grinned. "Carry on, carry on. I won't interfere with you kids."

And she slammed the bloody door shut.

Rose looked at me, with her mouth slightly agape.

"That was really close." She said sheepishly, after recovering from the shock. I nodded at her, running a hand through my hair. Merlin, I think I just sweated a cauldron.

"Listen, if its too dangerous for us to see each other while your parents are around… maybe we shouldn't." she said, biting her lip. May I go and bite it for her? Hmmm.

"It's okay." She looked at me skeptically. "Okay, maybe its not. But even if they find out, so what? They like you enough to think you're my girlfriend."

She gasped. "They _what?"_

Uh oh. Wrong thing to say, Scorp.

"I mean, they were like, 'Oh you're getting her to stay with us? Great! Is she your girlfriend?'" I explained nervously.

"_And what did you tell them."_ Her eyes were nearly slits now.

I reached over to pull her on to my lap. "Aw, you're gonna get mad at me for this?"

She made that _bitch-please_ face. "You know that acting cute with me doesn't work." She sniffed.

"I just told them that you did a favour for me so I decided to let you tag along with Al." I shrugged.

"And what might that favour be?" she said, her fingernails digging into my shoulder. Ouch.

"You gave me the password to the prefect's bathroom when I forgot it." Well, it really did happen, atleast, but that was because we were making out in the bathroom.

She just continued giving me that _bitch-please_ face. "Whatever." She sniffed. "As long as they don't expect me to marry you, I'm fine."

WHO WANTS TO MARRY THIS WOMAN?

Well, maybe… but seriously. Having sex with her is nice… but going in an actual relationship is another thing.

But what if I go out with her? She seems good enough to be a girlfriend. I mean… what my parents said over dinner. Maybe it might be a good idea to go out with her… She's perfect around my sisters, and the twins are really the most important people in my life. As long as they like Rose, I have no problem with going out with her. And mom and dad. They seem to like her a lot. But Al… I don't know what would his reaction be if her found out that I'm with his cousin. And the most important thing is, I really don't think Rose is ready to move on to an actual relationship yet.

Some part of me really want to go out with Rose, like do all the stuff that normal couples do, like going out and stuff… and not just. You know. Fuck buddies.

Rose leant forward, her weight shifting on my legs and started to do her homework.

"Holy shit woman, do you want to crush me?" While I enjoyed the feeling of her arse on my legs, I did not like the fact that she is jerking around, thus making it very uncomfortable for me.

"Yes, I do." She said, as I felt her fingernails dig into my skin. Now I finally know why women loved manicures so much.

I put my hands around her tiny waist. I heard her hum slightly as I pressed my cheek against her back. Her skin was really soft. My tongue darted out, giving her skin a quick lick. She whimpered and kicked my leg. "Stop distracting meeeee." she said heatedly, gritting her teeth. I grazed her neck with my lips, and I saw her smile.

"Aw heck, I can't think of anything to write." She dropped her quill. "And its all because of you. You suck."

"What did I do wrong again?" I said, incredulous. Merlin's beard, this woman is impossible.

"You keep distracting me!" she said angrily. "I cant get anything done."

Oh. Haha. I distract her. Interesting.

"Then lets turn in early, babe." Okay, that sounds weird.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. I grinned and lifted her up, and walked towards the bed. I dropped her on the white sheets and stood back for a moment to admire her figure. Her orange hair framed her beautiful face, and her long legs stretched out from under her shorts. The sweater that she was wearing had fallen off her shoulders, revealing her creamy white skin.

I lowered myself on top of her, and her breathing quickened.

"I'm tired, Scorpius." She said softly. "Tomorrow, okay?"

I didn't want to have any sex either.

"Yeah. Lets just tuck you in bed and I'll go." I smiled at her. She's got some sort of power over me, this girl.

Rose climbed under the sheets and I slid in beside her."I'll go in a moment," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"When do we go out tomorrow?" She asked, trailing a finger along my chest. Nice.

"After breakfast?" Is it just me, or do we sound like an old married couple discussing what to do the next day?

"Okay." She said cheerfully.

She's so adorable when she grins like that! "Uh. Whatever you say, baby."

Her fingers wandered across my chest for a moment. Damn it, I feel myself getting hard again.

"I like it when you call me baby." She said quietly.

"I like it too." I smiled at her. I lifted my hand to touch her cheek. Her skin is so soft…

She licked her lips. Mmm, they look good… I bent my head to bite her lip, and she gently slapped my arm in protest.

"Sleep." She muttered, slightly dazed. "No more… gosh. Let go." Her protests drowned into a giggle as I kissed her neck. I smirked into her warm soft skin.

"Enough." Rose said, still giggling. "Out you go." She pushed me off the bed, catching me off guard. I rolled on to the floor.

"Woman." I hissed. What is wrong with this girl? Does she, like, need help or something?

"Yes?" she giggled from her bed. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dusting my pants. I was about to leave the room when-

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rose's arms were around my chest. I felt my heart stop for a moment. My breath quickened. Damn, what is she doing to me...?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Yeah. See you, baby."

With that, I left the room, only to find-

"Young man, what were you doing?"

Oh shit. Dad.

**Rose's POV**

Mmmm, what happened last night?

I remembered him kissing me… and I pushed him off the bed, then…

I had my arms around him, giving him a good bye hug.

And I felt his heart stop beating.

Me? I caused Scorpius Malfoy, the cold blooded bastard to have a mini heart attack just because I hugged him? Its really… wow.

So anyways, here I am, all ready for my "date" with Scorpius. I wore my leather jacket with my white shirt inside for the occasion. He always said that I looked sexy in leather.

I went downstairs to the breakfast table, and found Mister and Mrs Malfoy at the Table with their son. While his parents looked highly amused by something, Scorpius had a dull look on his face.

I said my good mornings and plopped down at the seat at the end furthest from Scorpius.

"Uh-oh, I guess a storm's coming up." I teased him, pointing a spoon at his face. "Come on Malfoy, you look even more ugly when you frown."

His scowl only deepened.

While I enjoyed teasing him, I'm also a teeny bit concerned. Whats upsetting him so much? Used the wrong shampoo and turned a strand of his hair a darker shade of blonde?

Scorpius glared at me. "Pass the sugar, please."

I rolled my eyes and slid the tiny jar across the table towards him. Scorpius called it deftly and dumped a whole lot of sugar into his cup. Then he drained the contents of the cup in one gulp.

"Where's Al?" mmm, the cupcakes are good. Reminds me of Scorpius' chocolate-y taste.

"Asleep. Lets go." Scorpius stood up from the table.

"WHAT?" what is he doing? "I haven't finished yet!"

"I have. Let's go." He took hold of my wrist. I looked at his parents. They shrugged and continued to look amused.

Okay, something is WRONG.

I grabbed a cupcake and followed him out. When we got outside, he tugged my jacket, and pulled up the zipper.

"It's cold outside." His expression softened a bit as he looked into my eyes.

I glared at him.

"What was that for?" I bit into the cupcake angrily. "You treat me like a bitch all through breakfast, pull me out before I finish, and then now you're being the adorable gentleman?"

"Shut up. You have icing on your lips." He said, and leaned in.

Scorpius kissed me. Licking the icing off my lips. My whole body shuddered. I drew my arms around his neck.

"Happy now?" He said grumpily, breaking the kiss off after a few moments. I nodded, still slightly dazed from the sudden kiss.

His tone softened a little. "Sorry, baby. Just parents getting on my nerves."

I nodded weakly. His finger was brushing my cheek gently.

Scorpius stuck out his wand hand and BAM. The Knight bus.

"Good morning- "

"Hey Stan, London, just Rose and I."

"Blimey! Scorpius! Did'nt see ya. Hey, Rose. Twenty sickles, please."

"Hey Stan." I said, grinning at him while Scorpius handed him the money.

Scorpius led me up to the second deck of the bus and sat down by the window. I sat next to him and he put his arm on my shoulder.

Scorpius grinned at me. "Sorry for this morning, baby. Anyways, aren't you excited for your date?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I be excited? Its just a date, for Merlin's sake."

"Oh, 'cause I thought no one had ever asked you out before so… you know." He was grinning like a cat.

"What the…" Okay, truth is, I am excited. I mean, SCORPIUS MALFOY, _the _hottest guy in Hogwarts, is going on a date with me. But _how did he know that this is my first date._

He seemed to read my mind. "You're always busy, aren't you? Whenever a guy asks you out, you're like, oh I have Quidditch, I need to do my essay, I have prefect duties blah blah blah."

"Well yeah, that doesn't mean I have never been asked out by a guy." I snorted.

"True." He grinned, and pecked me on the cheek. "You're too sexy for that."

I turned my head so that my lips met his. Yes, we are two horny teenagers making out on the bus. Now would you stop looking at us, ugly witch in the black robe?

I felt him smirk against my lips. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair, making my toes curl.

I broke off from the kiss, and grinned at him. "Okay, I forgive you."

BAM

The ugly witch got out, and I didn't forget to make a face at her. Scorpius was gazing out the window at the blurry scenes outside, his arm casually draped around my shoulders.

BAM

"LONDON!" Stan yelled. "Oi Scorp!"

Scorpius led me down the stairs, and off the train, his hand holding mine tightly. I looked at him, and it struck me how sexy he was. He wore a white short sleeve shirt that clung to all the right parts of his body. His dark jeans hugged his legs perfectly, his hair messed to the right amount of sexiness. I felt myself turning on just looking at him.

"What are you looking at, Rose?" His husky voice filled my ears.

"I… nothing." Damn it, he always catching me in the act! Scorpius just smirked and rested his arm intimately on my waist, before leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"They really think we're couples, don't they?" Scorpius said, referring to a group of girls ogling at us.

"Ew. I wouldn't."

Scorpius looked at the girls and winked flirtatiously at them, before giving me a deep kiss, and the girls turned away, looking embarrassed. He smirked and took my hand gently.

"Should we separate? I need to get a few things for Christmas that you wouldn't want to see." He said softly, and I just watched his gorgeous lips move…

"Then shouldn't we make up for a whole day of not seeing of each other first?" I said, punching him in the arm. "There's a public toilet there…"

Scorpius got my drift. Merlin, his pants bulged up immediately.

**Scorpius POV**

I held the toilet door open for her, smirking down at her. She smiled and entered, and I closed the door behind me.

"Ohmygosh, are you gonna rape me?" she said in a sing-song voice. "I'm gonna scream if you do." She said, feigning fear, and failing tremendously.

"Yes love, I'm going to rape you." I purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Her body tensed as I held her up against the wall. I held her body close to mine, feeling her soft breasts against my chest. I shrugged my shirt off, and turned my attention to the buttons on her thin cotton shirt. My fingers struggled with the button as she arched her back. I grunted as I got her shirt open, exposing the lacy bra she wore underneath. Good, my favourite. I dipped my head down, biting on the soft flesh of her breast. She groaned, before guiding my hands on her waist to mher back, and whispered, "You don't want me to do the honour myself, do you?" I nearly cummed right then and there. Fuck. This woman… I undid her bra, grazing the skin of her back with my fingertips, trailing my fingers teasingly on her flesh…

She moaned, her back arching, and I saw that the leather pants she wore crinkled as she moved her waist. Her flat tummy extended down, to what I wanted to get my hands on, in just a few minutes. The leather rippled, and I groaned, pulling her breasts out, kneading them with my thumb… her nipples stood at attention, and I lowered my head to suckle on them. She gasped and grabbed my hip. I tugged on her nipple with my teeth, nibbling on it lightly. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair. Her breathing became heavy.

"Please, just touch my pussy… Please! Now." She whispered. I loved to hear her begging.

"Not yet… Not yet, love. You have to… Pay first." I smirked at her, and she groaned.

"Damn, I should just leave, then." She said, looking pissed off. Rose was about to button up her shirt when I pulled her close.

"And wait until tonight?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and turned to glare at me.

"Fine! But I'm not giving you a fucking blowjob." Rose said, but she lost her voice once I started to massage her breasts softly.

"Mmmm, Scorpius, you have to.. Merlin… mmm…" Rose moaned.

She pressed his lips to my ear. "Do you like it… when I torture you?"

Huh? What?

She didn't wait for a reply. "'Cause that's why I'm gonna… Leave. Now."

WHAT THE FUCK.

"Bye, sexy." Rose buttoned up her shirt, and swung open the toilet door.

I'd barely had time to zip my pants. The bitch.

**Rose POV**

HAHAHA

Served the bastard right for being a bitch to me this morning. I swear, he was trying to hide his erection and failing miserably when I left.


End file.
